Harry Potter and the New Arrival
by Smame
Summary: Harry's final year. Will Hogwarts be the same without Dumbledore? And who is the newest student, in Hogwarts? My take on the seventh book. Contains one soft sex scene, a few refences and moderate cursing. Finished.
1. Thestrals and Dreams

The room was dark and damp. A large snake curled around the only piece of furniture in the room. A largethrone-like armchair, where a pale man sat, grinning frighteningly. He stared at the other three occupants of the room. A tall man with slimy black hair, a woman with a sullen and sunken face and a 17 year old boy with blond greasy hair, who appeared to be shaken with fear.

"Now, now Draco. There's no need to be afraid", said the man in the chair. "The job has been done. Although it wasn't you who did it, everything went perfectly. You do however owe Severus your life and Nagini a meal."

The giant snake hissed threateningly. The boy shuddered.

"But now I have lost two agents inside my enemies fortress. But no matter. There is but one person who I think has the slightest chance of an annoyance left, and he'll be soon taking care of." The man's eyes then fixed on the woman. She lowered her gaze. "My Belletrix. You know what to do. I've have gone over the details. Make me proud, my darling. Kill him, and do it as slow as you like."

She smiled. "Yes, my lord."

"Harry, wake up."

Harry jerked awake. His scar prickling. Hermione was standing over him. Harry looked around. They were in one of the Hogwarts Express compartments. Ginny, Ron and Neville were all looking at him.

"I wasn't asleep." said Harry groggily.

"Sweetie, you were snoring." said a grinning Ginny.

But Harry looked uneasy. Hermione must have noticed, because she said,

"Is something wrong?"

"Kinda…I had that dream again."

Ginny's grin vanished. Ron leaned forward, a look of worry on his face.

He had this same dream throughout his entire summer holiday, and was forced to tell them, when Ron said he was talking in his sleep.

"What dream?" said Neville interested.

Harry thought quickly, "The one were I fail my N.E.W.T.S."

"I have that one too." said Neville sincerely concerned. "It's horrible isn't it."

Harry smiled. He was glad Neville was here. He really didn't feel like talking about his dream. Especially since they had discussed it the entire time he was at the Burrow. Hermione wanted to be sure that it wasn't just an ordinary dream, and kept asking very detailed questions that Harry would have to strain his memory to remember. Ron and Ginny were far easier to answer, they asked about what Voldemort said. Because at first Harry hoped that it wasn't Lord Voldemort, but every time he thought of that voice, he knew there wasn't anyone who could make him more uneasy. It was quite obvious who the other people were. They were they were, apart from Voldemort himself, Harry's three most hated people.

Bellitrix LeStrange, the person you killed the closest person Harry had to a parent, his godfather and his parents best friend, Sirius Black. The other two people, were Draco Malfoy, Harry's bitter enemy since they first met, and Serverus Snape, the man, until three months ago, was Harry's least favourite teacher.

They sat for silences for a minute or two, until Ron peered out the window. He smiled.

"We're here."

Harry gazed up at the looming castle. His spirits suddenly much higher. He was finally back were he belonged. He felt Ginny take his hand. Standing, he embraced her. There was no way this year could be worse then the previous one.

"Eww gross."

Harry turned around to see what Ginny was talking about. Ron and Hermione were locked together in a passionate kiss. Neville was trying not to look at them, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hermione, that's my brother."

They broke the kiss. They were both smiling embarrassedly.

"Hey. If I have to put up with you two." said Ron, indicating to Ginny and Harry. "And you know were not officially together, this may be the last time we'll be free to, for a while."

Ginny who knew she no longer had an argument grabbed Harry's arm and left the compartment quickly.

"Come on. I don't want to have to share a carriage, with those two love birds." They were one of the first people to reach the carriages. In fact, apart from them the only other person, was a boy around Harry's age. The boy wasn't dressed in any Hogwarts uniform, but a dark blue coat, with a fur line tracing the edges. Harry stared at him for a moment as Ginny got into the carriage. The boy was stroking a Thestrals, which means he could see them. Harry wondered who the boy saw die. The boy looked up and stared at Harry. A hood kept part of his face from view, but his eyes shone thrown the shadow. Bright blue. Harry just saw the faint glimpse of his teeth as he smiled. Then entered a carriage.

That had to be a record, Harry thought. Never before has him been unnerved so quickly in the school year.

He entered the carriage and within a minute was travelling towards Hogwarts. Ginny leaned in and kissed him. She looked up at the giant castle.

"Welcome home, Harry."

Harry smiled. He was home, at last.


	2. The Sorting

It was less then ten minutes until everybody was in the Great Hall. The tables soon filled themselves up as they always did. But Harry couldn't help noticing that the seemed fewer people. As if Ginny was thinking the same, she said, "It looks quite empty without the first years."

Harry nodded in agreement, but wasn't sure weather that was the only reason. Dumbledore was the heart and soul of the school, and Harry was sure that he wasn't the only person who must have thought that the school wouldn't be the same without the old headmaster. The first years entered. Harry's feelings didn't improved. There were less then twenty new students. The line of new students stopped in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed the Sorting Hat upon a stool. Harry smiled. He always enjoyed the sorting.

The large rip in the old worn hat opened like a mouth. The whole school sat in rapt silence. The first year held there breath, unsure of what was about to happen.

The hat burst into song.

"Another year has arrived.

But now we are all deprived.

Of a great and wonderful man.

Who surely we were all a fan.

The school is crippled, but beaten not yet.

With his sacrifice, my promise I've kept.

So I continue to do my duty, to him and to Hogwarts' four founders

To give you a family here, to give you a future.

I know where your best put. Best placed.

Which house will help you through what you must face.

Maybe Griffindor, who are always brave and true.

Or Ravenclaw, never needing more then a clue.

Could be Slytherin who's best they always try

Or Hufflepuff might be where your loyalty lies.

So put me on, I'll do my bit.

And see, which house you're the best fit."

The whole Hall erupted into applause. Harry was just about to question Hermione about the shortness of the speech, but Professor McGonagall stood up to call out the new students to be sorted. The students stepped forward, and a moment or two later the Sorting Hat would shout out there new school house. It wasn't until McGonagall reach Sinead Tomey (who became a Ravenclaw), did she stop for a moment. Then spoke.

"There isn't always a new student who's a first year. This year we have to welcome somebody who needs to be sorted, but he will be entering the final year.

Vinuti Zver"

Harry looked around and saw the boy with the blue cloak waiting in front of the Staff Table. Harry turned to ask an older student, weather or not this had ever happened before, before realising that he was now the oldest year.

He heard Ron whisper in his ear. "He'll be joining our year? Why?"

The entire school was staring unblinkingly at the boy, whose face was still covered by his hood. He stepped forward and boldly positioned the hat on his head.

There was silence. The Sorting Hat then began to slowly hum.

Harry could hear it muttering to itself.

"Well…that might…no. But then again. Hmmm. Oh."

The Hat stopped. Then called, "Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall stepped forwards and leaned in toward the Sorting Hat.

The Hat whispered something. The whole school leaned forward to hear.

"Did …know…he…?" Harry concentrated hard. He could only hear every second word.

Professor McGonagall nodded. Then said something that looked just like the word "Dumbledore…"

The Hat nodded too. Then bit it's "lip".

"Well then…GRIFFINDOR!!!!" he hat shouted.

The whole school who had still been leaning in as close as they could, jumped with fright at the sudden noise.

**/AN/** Sorry for the delay. But this chapter was difficult to write. And well done to J.K Rowling, who's made at least three Sorting songs, it's hard work.


	3. A Much Talked About Subject

The whole school watched as the new student took his seat. His hood still on, he quickly looked up and down the table. He stopped when he saw Hermione. Then he reached up and pulled down his hood, to reveal a young handsome blonde haired buy. All the girls at the Griffindor table let out a collective breath. Lavender Brown even let out an audible "wow", then blushed.

If the boy had noticed any of this he ignored it. He then spoke with an almost Russian accent.

"Girl, you are a Prefect?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione paused for only a moment, then said, "Yes, well I'm Head Girl."

"Then could you please tell me the dorm passvord please."

"Yes…it's "Quiver"…but the…it's not finished…"

But "Zver" had already gotten up and left the Dining Hall. Everybody watched him leave. Argus Filch was about to step in front of him and tell him to get back to his seat, but the boy gave him a "don't even try it" glare, and pushed past him.

Professor McGonagall had put back the Sorting Hat and was about to speak again, but the whole school had begun to talk amongst themselves. She looked irritated, and shot a spell into the air with a bang! This had the desired effect. The school fell quite. But the headmistress let out a sigh.

"Fine, talk." she said defeated.

And instantly food appeared on every plate, and soon everyone was talking merrily.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan grinning amazed. "Did you see him? He just left!"

Ron nodded, his mouth too full to speak.

"Yeah that was weird" Harry agreed.

"I shouldn't have given him the password." said Hermione.

Nearly-Headless Nick had floated towards them.

"Hey Nick," Harry called. "Has that ever happened before? A student entering the final year?"

Nick pondered for a moment. "Yes I think so, about 20 years ago, but I think she came into 5th year. Very odd isn't it."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling hysterically, apparently his strange entrance and exit hadn't mattered to them as much as his attractiveness.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Was he really that good-looking?"

"Yeah he was." said Ron, with a mouth full of potatoes, he swallowed. "What? He was." he said defensibly to the group of people staring at him.

It was only a minute later when food vanished. And Professor McGonagall tried again.

"Now. Will you be quite?" and the room was.

"This year, I had to hire two new teachers this year, as Professor Slughorn was kind enough to remain here."

Then was a round of applause. Professor Slughorn stood and bowed. "Now" she continued. "Firstly I want you all to give a warm welcome to Professor Wallworth who will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. An elderly woman stood up and received a scattered applause. The woman looked in her hundreds. McGonagall spoke again but this time she had a small smile on her face. "We are also welcoming your new Transfiguration teacher, I will not be able to continue with my Headmistress duties you understand." Her smile broadened. "I welcome Professor McGonagall."

This confused the students so much, that there was a loud "What?" from the seats.

A woman stood up, she look unbelievably like a younger version of Professor McGonagall.

"This" explained the headmistress. "is my sister. Molly McGonagall, you will find her a wonderful Transfiguration teacher, and I will expect that you will show her, both our new teachers, the same respect you would give any of us. Professor McGonagall…" she smiled "This will get confusing. Will also be Griffendor's new head of house, as it would be unfair if I continued the post."

"To each and every one of you. Welcome back to Hogwarts. And please go to sleep without delay."

As they left the Hall, Harry heard two girls talk about Vinuti Zver.

"Why did McGonagall think that it's what Dumbeldore would've done?" said a second year Hufflepuff.

Harry turned. "What did you say?" he asked.

The girl looked taken aback.

"When Professor McGonagall was talking to the Hat. She said it's what Dumbeldore would've done." she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes we are." said the other girl. "Hufflepuff's table is the closest." she added almost proudly.

The other students were pushing to leave the Hall, and Harry was swept away with them, so that he was unable to ask them anything else.

Everyone had already entered the Common Rom by the time he got there.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Quiver." replied Harry, and at then Harry was glad Zver had asked Hermione.

As Harry expected the Common Room was full of people talking about the night's events. But Harry didn't stay; he was too tired to discuss the theories. He kissed Ginny, and wished everyone a good night. He was at the door to his dorm room, when he overheard Dean Thomas speaking to the group of 7th years.

"What I want to know is, what did he do to get kicked out of his old school?"


	4. Classes

Their lessons started over the next few days. But every morning when Harry awoke, Zver was always gone. And he was always the first person to go to bed. Seamus tried to test this theory, he would awake earlier and earlier to beat Zver, but all he was accomplishing was becoming much more sleep deprived.

"He must wake up before dawn." Said a grumpy looking Seamus one practically morning when he had forced himself to rise at half five.

Zver hardly ever spoke to anyone. Saying that, if you asked him anything he would reply. In classes, he'd never say anything but if a teacher asked him a question he would always know the answer.

On Wednesday they had their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Everyone sat quietly as Miss Wallworth began to take attendance. She paused at Harry's name.

And she looked at him. She smiled, revealing a white row of teeth, but half were missing.

"Harry Potter." She said as if she was remembering a good time. "I knew your parents, great people. Of course I know a lot of your parents." She scrolled threw the list. "Weasly, yes. Patil, I knew your mother. Ah Longbottom." She turned to Neville.

"Your parents were" she paused "The greatest Aurors I ever worked with, and I worked with Moody."

Neville blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Wait. You worked with Moody?" asked Dean Thomas "That means you're an Auror".

"I was an Auror" she corrected him. "It has been a good few years since I gave up that career. And if you speak without permission again, Mr. Thomas, I will punish you."

The class fell quiet.

"Miss Brown? What can you tell me about a Basilisk?"

If it was possible the class fell even move still.

"Miss Brown? I'm waiting."

Lavender cleared her throat. "There was a Basilisk here, four years ago."

"Yes. Continue "

"Well…it's a giant snake, and it's very poisonous."

"Hmmm. Raise your hand if you know what she's forgot."

Several people lifted their hand.

She pointed at Ron.

"It can kill you with a look." Said Ron.

"Exactly. One point to Griffindor. Yes the "killer stare". The most dangerous weapon of the King of Serpents. Yes, to tell you the truth a Basilisk is the reason I left teaching and became an Auror. I was a teacher, and a head of house during those terrifying attacks. When that girl was killed…and of course everyone suspected that it was someone in my house doing it all."

"Wait." Ron spoke suddenly. "Your house? You were Head of House of Slytherin?"

Miss Wallworth rubbed her eyes tiredly and removed her wand. With a flash, Ron's desk was vaporized instantly and Ron was thrown to the ground.

"First rule in my class. You raise your hands if you want to speak. If you don't I will take your desk."

She peered over her glasses at Ron. She smiled.

"Mr. Weasly. You won't have a desk until you can summon one. So you better get at it. Now if I can continue."

Ron was staring hopelessly at the dust that was the remains of his chair.

"When that poor child was killed, I had to help stop the evil that is in this world. And a few years and a lot of hard work, I became an Auror. A career which interests many but few choose."

Ron had attempted a desk. It was a board with four bamboo reeds for legs-it fell apart straight away."

"Miss Granger. Please tell me the how one would create a Basilisk?"

But Zver answered. "A frog must sit on the egg of a chicken."

"I see this class is not a quick learner." And she pulled out her wand again, and with Ron's; Zver's desk was vaporized. Zver was not leaning on his when this happened so he did not fall. He just smiled. Then slowly removed his wand and created his desk back from nothing.

Even Miss Wallworth looked impressed.

"Your homework." She called to the class. "Is to tell me what would happen if you came face to face with a Basilisk, and what would you do. You may begin now."

As everyone began, Miss Wallworth walked over to Harry and said, "Could you make yours as truthful as possible dear."


	5. Quiddich TryOuts

The next week, Harry noticed that people's opinion of Miss Wallworth varied. A majority of people, including Ron, considered her too strict.

"She can't be allowed destroy our property," said Ron one morning at the Gryffindor table. "That's…that's abusing her power!"

"Come off it, Ron." Said Harry. "At least she doesn't give detentions. You never complained this bad about Snape."

"Yes I did. If anything I complained more. You only like her 'cause she gave you full marks for that Basilisk thing."

"What? So did Hermione." Said Harry defensibly.

"Yeah, but did anyone else apart from Hermione?" replied Ron with a victorious look on his face.

"Yes actually. Zver did." Said Hermione absentmindedly who wasn't really paying attention. "Full marks."

"Really? Wow…he's Hermione smart?"

"Looks like." Said Harry.

Hermione suddenly snapped out of her daze. "Harry!" she said suddenly causing the two boys to jump in surprise. "About the…Horocruxs." She had lowered her voice to say the last word. "When…when do you think we should look for them?"

Harry paused for a moment, wanting to get his words right. "I need to speak to someone first."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Who?" she asked.

"Harry Potter." The three friends jump in surprise. Zver had appeared behind them.

"I need to speak with you."

Hermione instantly got to her feet. "I've got some homework to do. We'll talk later"

As she left Harry said, "Em…okay. What's this about?"

"Quiddich" replied Zver.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"You are the Gryffindor captain?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I have heard there is an opening. And I was wondering when the try-outs are."

This was true. With Katie Bell gone Harry needed a new Chaser. He had hoped that Dean Thomas would return as Katie's replacement.

"There might be. I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Zver said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Said Harry, "What position do you play?"

The boy stopped, turned around, and smiled. "It doesn't matter." And left.

Ron turned to Harry. "What does that mean. "It doesn't matter"? What, he plays them all?"

They just look at each other. "Harry. You can't let him on the team."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's weird!"

"He could be really good. But I'm asking Dean first"

Ron seemed assured, and let the subject go.

"What?" proclaimed Harry later that day. "Dean, the team needs you."

"Sorry Harry. But my mom is sending Owls every other day reminding me to study. I couldn't go to every training session. And I think it could be a bit awkward with

Ginny. She's still one of the Chasers right?

"Yeah." Said Harry, he had forgotten that Dean was Ginny's ex.

"Look, at a push, I'll help you. But you should have a try-out. You might find somebody better.

Harry had the try-outs the next night. Hermione found Ron, Harry and Ginny staring with open mouths at the half a dozen Chasers playing against each other.

"How's Zver doing?" she asked.

"Hermione." Ron spoke quietly. "Hush for a minute."

Ginny spoke. "Harry? He's…

Zver did a loop and dodged past two Chasers to score for the umpteenth time.

"Amazing." Finished Ron.

"Gorgeous." Proclaimed Lavender who came striding up to them "Is what I think she was going to say."

"Harry. You have to let him on the team." Said Ron.

"But he's weird." Said Harry.

"But he's so good. He's a better flyer then the other two chaser we've got put together."

"Hey!" said Ginny.

Lavender pulled out her wand. "Harry!" she whispered the word but Harry could feel the force in her voice. "This is my true love. If you don't put him on the team, I'll jink your knee-caps."

"Have you even had a conversation with him?" asked Ron.

She turned her wand at him. "I'll jinx you too!"

Ron gave Harry a look that said, "You know she would."

The Chasers were landing all around them, all of them, with the exception of Zver, were breathless. Lavender put her wand away but still stared furiously at Harry.

Harry turned to face Zver and outstretched his arm.

"Zver, welcome to the team."


	6. Professor McGonagall The Younger

The next day Harry noticed that Zver had loosened up considerably. Harry thought it was probably because he and Lavender were now spending a lot more time together.

As Ginny left the Griffindor common room, Zver had come over to Harry and Ron.

"That red-haired girl is very attractive, wouldn't you say?" he asked them.

And then laughed at the looks on their face. "I'm aware that you are seeing her, Harry, and I know she is your sister." He began laughing again when he saw Ron had turned red. He smiled and handed a piece of parchment to Harry.

"I was told to give you this, from Professor McGonagall." He said, turned and walked over to Lavender who was surrounded by girls, all who were giggling loudly.

"Great sense of humour Mr.Vinuti has." Said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Hilarious." Replied Ron who had still a pink hue.

Harry opened the parchment.

_Mr Potter._

_Please come to my office as soon as possible._

_We need to discuss your schoolwork_.

"Wait." Said Ron. "Which Professor McGonagall?"

Harry turned over the page. It read.

_From Professor McGonagall, the younger._

"Come in." said a voice when Harry knocked at the door of Molly McGonagall's office. As Harry entered he thought he entered a Muggle War Museum. There were Tribal spear and shields hung along the wall, and behind Professor McGonagall's desk there was a display of World War Two rifles. This is how the whole room was decorated. Harry spun his head around in aw.

Molly McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"You like my collection, I take it." She said clearly.

"Yes…sorry Professor, It's very…big." He finished lamely.

He sat down in front of her. But his eyes kept darting around the room.

"Professor? Where did you get all this?" he asked.

"Well." She said after a second of delay. "I regret to say, that most of it is my own creation." She picked up a handsome American Civil War revolver. "This, is only a year old." She looked quite sad, as if it upset her having only a replica.

"I'd say only about-" She glance around the room. "40 percent is authentic. But enough about my amazing collection. We need to talk about your Tranfiguration results. They're dropping, you know this right?"

"Yes miss." Said Harry, knowing already that his marks had been suffering.

"I think," she continued. "That you should ask "Miss Granger for help. Her Tranfiguration work is amazing; better the some of the Teacher at this school. But apart from her, the rest of the class doesn't seem up to N.E.W.T standard. Was my sister a bad teacher?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or maybe you just listening?"

"No." said Harry quickly. "We loved your sister as a teacher. She was a great teacher."

He didn't say this angrily; he just wanted her to know they were paying attention.

She raised both eyebrows. " Are you aware Potter, that you have just said that you loved my sister?" she has a small smile on her face.

"No, I mean. We…"

"I think your grades," she continued. "Are falling because of all that time you spend with that red-haired girl. What's her name?"

"Ginny." Answered Harry feeling annoyed that she had brought her into this.

"No, What is it? Ronny I think."

Harry stared at her. "Ron's a guy."

Professor McGonagall stared back. "I know." She said quickly. "You can go, now.

Harry quickly got up to leave.

"Harry." She called as he was at the door. "I won't tell my sister that you said you loved her if you don't tell your friend what I said."

"Deal." Said Harry and quickly left.


	7. Quiddich Training

At Quiddich training the next evening Harry saw the strongest Griffindor team he'd ever seen. Zver was flying as good as always, and the other two Chasers were playing as hard as they could to keep up with him. Even Ron seemed to have gotten over his of nerves.

"If we keep playing like this, Slytherin won't have a chance." said Cooke one of the teams Beaters as he zoomed past Harry.

"Speaking of Slytherin," said Ginny as she dodged a bludger from her teammate. "Here comes their Head."

Harry turned to see Professor Slughorn walking across the Quiddich pitch towards them. Harry flew down to meet him.

"Hello Professor." Said Harry as he dismounted. "How can I help you?"

"Well Harry m'boy," he replied. "I have a favour to ask. As I'm sure you know, the Slytherin team has needed a lot of reconstruction. Their seeker leaving after that…y'know…and Vaisey, their Chaser. He's left last year too. So I'm sorry to say, that Slytherin will not be ready to play against you this Saturday."

Harry was shocked.

"But Professor." He stammered. He chose his words carefully. "My team is really looking forward to playing this weekend."

"Oh of course Harry. Of course. But I have been talking Stewart Ackerley, y'know the new Ravenclaw captain, and he said his team would be happy to play against you this Saturday. Alright?" He asked, but without waiting for a reply he continued. "Good show, m'boy. So I'll see you at the game. And we'll all get to see that new Chaser of yours. If he's as good at Quiddich as he is in Potions, I'll be worried. He's taken some of your potion making talent I think. Right Harry?"

This was true, since Harry had never retrieved the Prince's book his potions results had gone back to their usual "Acceptable".

" Well good luck in the match. May the best team win" And he walked briskly back inside.

Harry watched him leave and then flew back to his team to call them into the dressing room.

"Y'know why they're doing this? It's to get a look at our new team." Said Ron furiously when Harry had told them.

"I know, Slytherin already have a back-up Seeker. Harper, remember? So I don't know what they've been telling Slughorn."

Everybody was complaining loudly to each other. Until.

"Everybody shut up!"

Everyone was silent and staring at Ginny.

"Only one thing this has changed. And that is, when we play Slytherin we'll have already flattened Ravenclaw and they'll be terrified. We're going to win this year, just like last year and the year before that." She paused.

Ron smiled. "So lets win."


	8. Welcome Messages

Harry woke up

Harry woke up the day of the match and found Ron getting dress. He looked slightly pale but much better then usual.

"You felling okay?" he asked him.

Ron smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I'm fine…I have to get used to this eventually right?"

When the arrived at the table Hermione had a stack of toast and two cups of tea ready for them.

"It's a cold morning. You need to have something hot." She told them motherly. Not taking her eyes off a thick black book she was reading, called "Beasts of Eastern Europe".

Ron leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." And kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione blushed.

Ginny arrived and helped herself to some food. "Where Zver?" asked after a minute.

Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb towards the end of the table where Zver and Lavender were wrapped around each other.

"It's very distracting," she said with a frown.

A Ravenclaw first year was making her way towards the Griffindor table, stared at the couple for a moment, went bright red at hurried over to Harry.

"Harry Potter." She had an Irish accent and she spoke shyly. "I've got a letter from you…for you." And handed him a sealed envelope.

Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope I find you well. It seems like ages since I saw you last. I've got a job in Muggle relation now and they've sent me to Ireland. I really like it here and I get to spend a lot of time with my relations. Which brings me to my point. When Sinead told me she'd become Seeker I knew I had to talk to you. _

_When you reach for the Snitch your elbow sticks out…I was nearly concussed by it more then once. So watch out when you're playing with my cousin. But don't go easy on her; I've thought her everything I know._

_Good Luck. _

_With Love,_

_xxx _

_Cho._

"Who is Sinead?" said Ron after Harry had finished the letter.

"I am." Said the little girl. "Sinead Tomey. "Please to meet you." And then she leaned in close to Harry.

"Is it true you kissed my cousin?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Em…yeah." Answered Harry who was surprised that his romantic events where known by a complete stranger.

Sinead giggled loudly. "Okay…well I gotta go get ready. See you on the pitch." And she left skipping trough the hall.

"Well that's nice." Said Hermione after a while. "That Cho's staying in touch."

Ginny was looking sullen. "Oh yes, lovely."

Harry looked at her. "If you want I don't have to reply."

"No it's fine…" she began to smile. " But if you finish it "With Love" I'm breaking up with you."

Harry laughed. "Well if you did that, then I'd kick you off the team."

"You wouldn't." she said in mock horror.

"Oh I defiantly would." He said holding her around the waist.

"No you wouldn't, and I know why. 'Cause then I'd never again-" she whispered something in her ear. Causing both of then to blush. They kissed.

"Dear God man." Said Ron loudly. "We've got a match to get to. God! You're worst then those two." Pointing to Zver and Lavender, who had finally detached.

"Bloody hell that's cold." Said Ron as they raced into the Changing Room.

Most of the team was already ready. Harry saw Demelza Robins hunched in her Quiddich clothes with her teeth chattering. As Harry and Ron had guessed Zver seemed the only one that the cold didn't seem to affect.

"How aren't you cold?" Ron asked him he's own body shaking slightly.

But Zver just shrugged.

It was around this time when Harry noticed that Ginny's nipples could be seen through her robes. So it wasn't until the third time that Ron called did he hear him calling.

"Harry!?" he called.

"I wasn't." he said quickly. "What?"

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah. Right. Okay everyone, you ready? You need a team talk?"

Everybody shook his or her head.

"Okay then. Lets go."


	9. An Injured Raven

The teams quickly came out on the pitch. It had started to rain and now the bitter cold was joined by a strong wind. Harry joined Madam Hooch at the centre of the pitch, where he shook hands with Stewart Ackerley. Stewart had a large smirk on his face but made no attempt to crush Harry's fingers.

"On my whistle. Mount your brooms." Yelled Madam Hooch and blew loudly as the fours balls flew into the air followed by the fourteen players. Harry quickly went far out for a good view. He looked around for Sinead but he couldn't see her.

Zver had the Quaffle and was zooming through the pitch. A Bludger came pelting towards Harry and forced him to dive. He heard the fans roaring with joy. Maybe Zver had scored. He looped around the pitch looking for a glitter or the opposing Seeker. As Harry flew past the commentator's box he heard some familiar voices.

"Seamus! Did you see that?" said Dean Thomas.

"I sure did. Great Bludger work there from Griffindor's Jimmy Peakes. And Ginny Wesley's got the Quaffle now. And she's heading for the hoops. Hey, Dean, didn't you date her for a while?"

"And Ginny scores!" finished Dean. "That's 20 points to 0."

Harry flew forward when he saw it. A tiny speck of gold. He raced forward towards the Snitch gaining speed. It was twenty feet in front of him when.

WHAM!

Something blue flew into his path and collided with him. Both players were thrown off their brooms. The fall itself wasn't very high, but the speed in which they landed caused Harry injury. As he pulled himself up he was sure that his wrist was broken. He turned around to find Sinead in a heap beside him. As soon as he reached her, she began to move. She looked in great pain as she got up.

"Oh my God. Are you alright." He shouted over the wind.

She slowly nodded and Harry hoped that it was rain in her eyes. She slowly got onto her broom and took off but slower.

Harry felt terrible; he just stared at the place she had fallen. It wasn't until he heard the screech of Luna Lovegood's fake eagle that he began to move. He quickly hopped onto his broom and took off. As he flew past Demelza she called to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" but he just flew on.

He heard the crowds' cheers again as he flew higher and higher, and hoped it was Griffindor who scored. He quickly zipped through the players looking for the Snitch. Twice a Bludger narrowly missed him. And then he saw it. The Snitch, about 60 feet away from him. And as soon as he darted towards it he saw Sinead in front of him. She had a huge advantage on him. He hurtled himself forward. He began to gain on her, closer and closer. Soon they were neck and neck, the Snitch only a few feet away. Then as Harry reached out his injured hand, Sinead's broom gave a shudder. Then stared to wobble. Harry turned to see a look off panic on her face as her broom began to dip. The young girl shot straight down. Harry froze for a split of a second and then darted after her, pushing his broom faster to somehow stop the girl from falling.

The ground was coming up to meet them at an amazing speed. Harry reached out in an attempt to slow Sinead down. Suddenly, when they were less then ten feet away from a fatal drop, Sinead turned her broom up and pulled out of the dive. Harry arched himself up, his legs trying to slow him down, but him momentum threw him forward crash landing into the mud. His wrist ached in pain and his legs felt like they had been ripped from his torso. He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support his weight. He turned to sit up, and he saw Sinead flying after the Snitch. He reached for his broom and tried to pull himself onto it, the pain and effort nearly cause him to blackout. He glanced up and with a sudden chill, he saw Sinead scooping the fluttering ball into her hand. The whistle was blown, and Harry's heart sank. He saw the whole Ravenclaw fly over to the little girl and congratulate her. She looked straight at Harry and gave him a small smile and a little shrug.

Ginny and Ron had flown down to him. They were both soaking wet and looking dejected. They tried to help him to his feet, but they quickly founds out, that his legs wouldn't stand. So between their brooms, they flew him inside to the Hospital Wing, Ritchie Coote flew behind them carrying Harry's broom.

"Well congratulations Mister Potter. I think you've just beaten the record of most Hospital visits." Said Madam Pomfrey as she went over his injuries.

"Yes Matron, I'm so trilled that I've been beaten so many- Ooh!"

"Hold still boy. Yes. Hmmm. Your left shin is shattered, you have three fractures on your right leg, you have a broken wrist, and a badly bruised spine."

She stared mixing small potions together.

Harry turned to his teammates, all of who, with the exception of Zver and Jimmy Peakes were standing next to his bed.

"What was the score?" he asked, though he really didn't want to know.

"160 to 80." Said Ron. "We didn't do that bad. Just…" he trailed of.

Harry felt miserable. He'd let the whole team down. Ginny held his hand.

"Okay, okay. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. He needs his rest, and to take this for the pain."

"I'm staying here? You can't just fix me?" asked Harry shocked as his teammates were being shooed out.

"Mister Potter, your shin is shattered. Shattered. As you already know the pain of this is incredible. So I have to give you this."

She handed him a glowing green potion, and stared at him intently until he drank it.

"Now…" she said slowly, and then poked his shin hard. Harry jumped in surprise but then realised that there was no pain, no feeling at all for that matter.

"Good. Now take this."

She handed him a second potion, a dark pink one. Harry nearly threw up when he drank it, but forced it down.

"Now just don't put too much pressure on it for a day or two and you'll be back to normal." And she left him alone, where he tried to fall asleep.


	10. The Location of the Horcruxes

Harry awoke with a small figure standing in front of him poking him hard in the chest

Harry awoke with a small figure standing in front of him poking him hard in the chest. Harry jumped in surprise causing the small man to be thrown backwards off his bed. Pain shot through Harry's shin again. He grabbed his glasses from the dresser beside him and quickly looked for the little creature.

Dobby pulled himself back onto the bed and bowed at Harry.

"Dobby! What are you doing here? Wait. Don't tell me. You sent a Bludger to send me home injured." Said Harry with a small grin.

Dobby smiled back. "No Harry Potter. Not this time. I am here because I need to tell you something." Dobby rushed forward and grabbed Harry's collar. "Something hugely important. And we must go now, right now Harry Potter, he can't stay long."

"Dobby, who are you talking about? What's so important?"

Dobby didn't answer, but was pulling at Harry's arm to get him out of bed. He wobbling dangerously on his legs but stayed upright.

"Ready Harry Potter?" asked Dobby still holding onto his wrist.

"Ready for what?" he asked. He realised a second later and quickly reached for his wand. As soon as he had it safely in his hands, Dobby disapparate, causing everything to blur around him.

Harry's vision settled. He quickly looked around the room.

"We're still in Hogwarts?" he asked, when he recognised the room as one of the usually empty classrooms.

"Yes, Harry Potter. We're on the forth floor." Dobby answered, then Harry saw him take a wand out from under his hat.

"Dobby? Where did you get a wand?"

"This is his Harry Potter. I wouldn't let him see you if he had it. I think he is a bad man. But he tells me Dumbledore has a message for you, a message that will save your life."

"What? Dobby that doesn't make sense. Who is this person?"

"Hello Potter." The voice came from behind Harry. "So glad you could make it to this lesson."

Harry slowly turned to see Severus Snape sneering back at him wearing what looked like a bowlers hat. Harry aimed his wand and shouted "_Stupefy_!"

It was like a shield was in front of Snape; the spell ricocheted back towards Harry, Causing him to throw himself to the ground.

Snape made no attempted to advance towards Harry, and just stood there. Then spoke.

"The first time you spoke to the Headmaster, he mentioned a sweet which he disliked because of an experience in his childhood. Correct?"

Harry struggled to his feet, his wand still trained of Snape. Dobby was standing in the corner looking nervous.

"Correct?" repeated Snape, as he removed the bowler hat, which now Harry recognised as one of the Weasly's shield hats.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Harry.

"Can you remember what flavour the sweet was?" asked Snape loudly.

"Yes! It was-"

"Vomit." Finished Snape.

"What has this got to do with any-"

"I'm telling you this because Professor Dumbledore told me to. And to give you this." He removed a vile of Silver liquid and spilled it on the stone floor.

A ghostly image of Albus Dumbledore stood before them. Then he spoke.

"Hello Harry. If you are watching this I am dead. This was made the night before you and I went to retrieve that Horocrux. I'm guessing things didn't go according to plan. But anyway, how are you Harry?" and he paused to let Harry answer.

"I…you can hear me?" asked Harry.

"Of course not you foolish child." Answered Snape. "He is just a memory."

"He is quite right Harry. I cannot hear or see you."

"But…you just." Attempted Harry.

"I am merely guessing what your responses will be. Oh and by the way, I love the hat you're wearing."

Harry paused.

"Professor, I'm not wearing a hat."

"I know. I was merely testing." Said Dumbledore with a small grin. Then he continued. "Harry. If we succeeded in destroying that Horocrux there should only be three remaining. I need you to continue the search. With Snape here you should know that he is trustworthy. I was dieing Harry. I didn't have long left. I told Professor Snape that if he ever had to choose between his loyalties and his cover, his cover was always the most important. And if he's with you now, he must have some information that nobody else could possibly get. Goodbye Harry and good luck."

With that Dumbledore's ghostly figure disappeared.

"Now, we can begin." Said Snape briskly. "How many of the other three remaining Horocruxes are still-?"

"There's four left." Interrupted Harry, "The locket was a fake. Somebody had beaten us to it."

"Of course. Our faith is the hands of a boy who isn't up to the task. Do you even have any idea how you are going to beat him?"

Harry didn't answer.

Snape frowned. "So you haven't made any progress at all? Of course not. Harry Potter is more concerned about Quiddich and his stupid little girlfriend. Do you not know-"

Snape was blasted against the wall. Harry stood over him with a look of fury in his eyes. Snape coughed heavily and was attempting to stand, when he saw Harry raise his wand again.

"A house-elf." Coughed Snape. "A house-elf has the locket. The Dark Lord has been dreaming of Elf shouting at locket in an attempt to open it. It must be where it is."

"How do you know this?" said Harry bitterly.

Snape smiled. "Because, unlike you I am a master at Legilimency. Now all you have to do is find a house-elf-"

Dobby let out a squeak.

Both wizards turned to him.

"Dobby?" said Harry.

"You have Slytherin's locket? Finished Snape.

The elf shook his head. "No Harry Potter, but _you_ do!"

"What do you-?" Harry stopped, and realisation crept over his face. "You have got to be joking me!"

He paused, and then shouted, "Kreacher!"

Harry's feeble and old House-Elf appeared, wearing his Hogwarts apron.

"What possible brilliant reason could Master have called his faithful disgraced House-Elf to his side?" said Kreacher with a small bow.

"Give it to me Kreacher. You have the locket and we need it. Hand it over."

Kreacher mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"What locket do you mean, Master?" he asked attentively.

"Slytherin's locket, Kreacher. Hand it over."

Kreacher started screaming, and banging his head against the stone floor.

"Where did you get it?" shouted Snape over the screeching. "Elf! Answer me!"

"Master gave it to me to mind!" yelled Kreacher.

"Master? But…" Harry stopped. "Sirius gave it to you?"

"No Master. No that Master, my _good _Master. The younger Black, the good son. Good, loyal faithful, Master Regulus." Said a sobbing Kreacher.

"Regulus? Regulas…Black…" Harry jaw drooped. "R.A.B… Kreacher, your master was trying to do something great. Did you finish it? Is it destroyed?"

The howling house-elf held pull out a dark green locket from within his robe and held it out to Harry.

"It's unbreakable. I've tried, I've tried." The elf fell to his knee and handed the locket to Harry. Snape watched the transaction with fixed eyes, and then he spoke.

"There are two more Horocruxes in Hogwarts."

Harry who had been examining the locket closely suddenly looked up.

"What? Two? Where."

"Find out yourself Potter. I went through enough trouble getting this information to you. Do you have any idea what would happen if it was found out that I was here?"

"Yes." Said Harry defiantly. "I imagine it every day. It helps me get to sleep at night."

Snape glared at Harry menacingly. "There is a Death Eater working at Hogwarts." he said with as much venom as he could muster.

"Thanks. But don't worry. I'm used to that."

They both glared at each other, then Snape spoke. "Elf! I need to return!"

Dobby bowed to both wizards rushed over to Snape and gripped his wrist.

And with a crack, they had both gone.

Harry bend down to the miserable house-elf, and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Regulus would be proud." And he walked away.

Harry was going to go back to the Hospital Wing but he decided to wake Ron and Hermione and tell them what had just happen, and to give them the locket to mind. He limped painfully to the Griffindor Tower. The Fat Lady proved very difficult to wake. But his luck improved when he found Ron and Hermione on the large sofas in the Common Room. Harry saw some items of clothing in various positions around the room. Harry let them know he was there with a loud clearing of his throat. The two of them jumped in fright. Hermione grabbed a cusion to cover herself, and Ron quickly began buttoning up his shirt.

"Tut tut." Harry said with a smile. "It's late you two should be in bed. And I mean different beds."

"Oh no you don't." said Hermione angrily. "You can't talk. You're supposed to be in the Hospital Wing. Not…barging in-"

Harry interrupted her and told them what had just happened.

"Oh my God." Said Ron. "Do you believe him?"

"Yes, I think I do." Replied Harry.

"Harry, this is incredible news, but it doesn't change the fact that you should be in the Hospital Wing. You could have told us all this in the morning."

"No I couldn't. Because I need to ask you something Hermione."

"What?"

He handed them the Horocrux.

"I need you to make me something that will kill the most evil man in the world."


	11. A Pinch of Filch

"Can you trust him?" asked Ginny the next day. He had been let out of the hospital wing that morning and he wasted no time telling her what had happened the pervious night. "I mean, he killed Dumbledore!"

Harry simply nodded. Snape had told him about the locket, but the images of the tower last year would not stop remerging. They wandered, hand in hand, through the corridors. They walked by a group of Ravenclaw's, including Sinead Tomey.

"Bitch." Ginny muttered as they past them. "She could have killed you."

Again Harry didn't say anything, but felt a little better.

"So…" Continued Ginny. "There's three left?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry after a while. "And if we can trust Snape, two of them are here. Which leaves only-"

"Nagini." Finished Ginny.

"I have to find the two here quickly, so I can go and get the final one."

Ginny bit her lip, and stayed silent.

They turned and found them on the seventh floor. As they past a statue of Trolls trying to ballet, they stopped at a door where they heard fairly load moaning. They paused at the door, wondering what was going on. Harry pressed his ear against the wood, and a second later, -

"That sounds like Lavender." He exclaimed.

The yelling got suddenly loader, and then just stopped abruptly. About ten seconds later the door was flung open to reveal a very flustered looking Lavender Brown followed by Zver.

"Harry!" she proclaimed. "Ginny! Hi. We were…what are you doing here?"

"Feeling better Harry?" asked Zver, closing the door. "Quiddich training tonight?"

"Yeah. Definitely. We need a lot of work if were going to catch up."

"Are you sure you're ready to get back on a broom?" asked Ginny caringly.

"Yes. I really-" he broke of when he saw Filch running towards them.

"You!" he shouted at the group. "You, that door! You didn't close it." Harry looked at the door to the Room of Requirements. It had vanished.

"God dammit!" yelled Filch. He turned to Lavender. "What did you do in there? How did you get in? Answer me girl!"

Lavender turned slightly pink. But then said. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no room there." And then walked away.

Filch stared at her dumbfounded. Then turned to Zver. "How do you get in?"

Zver stared at him for a long moment. Then calmly,

"You heard the girl. There is no door." And with a smirk, and a wink to Harry and Ginny, followed Lavender.

It was then when Harry noticed a wand clutched in Filch's hand. And decided to ask.

"You allowed have that? No magic in the corridors."

Filch hand shook, and he glared at Harry with as much venom as a cobra. "Mind yer business."

Then he stormed off. They heard him walking down the steps, and then a loud hiss from a cat. That suggested to Harry that Filch had taken his bad luck on Mrs. Norris.

A silence past. Then Ginny-

"You are wishing that we were as sexually explicit as they are, aren't you?"

"Of course not." Harry said quickly. "Okay, yeah, having sex in school in pretty cool, and Zver is incredibly lucky. But we have…" his sentenced didn't have an ending.

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"You can't give out to me." Said Harry quickly. "I'm injured, remember."

"I thought you were feeling better?"

"I just said that for Zver benefit. I'm still really…injured." He tried.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. Quickly Harry hugged Ginny tight. She began to laugh.

"I'm not letting go, until you forgive me." Harry said. They walked together down the corridor, laughing. arry


	12. Snakebites

A/N I will probably be sending in chapters faster. Which is good! What's not is the fact that I'm seeing typos in every chapter, which will stop now!! And I know I mis-spelled Horcrux as Horocrux. It's because I thought thats what they were called, it will also stop. Enjoy.

During the fortnight that followed Harry had to spend less and less time with Ginny because of increasing workload and Quiddich practice. With his grades slipping, he had been working harder and staying up later and later.

Harry awoke for his second Quiddich match that Saturday feeling very ill. He looked out the window groggily and saw that it was cold December morning. His bad morning did not improve when he came downstairs and was greeted by jeering from throngs of Slytherins. Many of which were pretending to fall out of their seats. Harry ignored them and sat down. Surprisingly Ron looked very upbeat. Ginny on the other hand looked as exhausted as Harry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny didn't look up, but nodded.

He was just about to lean in and kiss her cheek, but an enthusiastic greeting from Colin Creevey made him turn around.

"Hi Harry!" he said beaming.

"Hi Colin." Said Harry wearily.

"I have done the maths. Because Hufflepuff beat Slytherin in the last match by 30 points, we have to beat Slytherin by 180 points to be in the lead."

Harry was intrigued. "Are you sure, Colin?"

"Yeah, I think so, but it'll be different if Ravenclaw win against Hufflepuff next week, but it depends on how much they-"

"Thanks Colin" interrupted Harry. "That's useful to know."

He turned away to give Ginny a kiss, but she was already getting up and leaving for the dressing rooms. He followed after her, and caught her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." She said and made to leave but Harry stopped her.

He paused. "Are we fine?"

Ginny was emotionless. "We're fine. And we're late." And she walked away.

The morning was surprisingly bright, and the Griffindor team had to shield their eyes as they left the dressing room. The crowed was especially load, Harry heard Luna's lion roaring, and was surprised to find out that he felt encouraged by it, no matter how slightly. He made his way over to Madam Hooch and Slytherin's Captain Harper. They shook hands. Harper tried to crush Harry's hand, and was surprised when he realised that Harry was much stronger then him. But he forced a smile and leaned in close.

"If I fall Potter." He sneered. "You'll be sure to catch me, won't you?"

"Don't worry, Harper." Replied Harry. "You can be sure you'll fall."

"On your brooms!" shouted Madam Hooch. And she blew her whistle. It was one of the worst matches Harry had ever seen. Crabbe and Goyle must have been practicing all summer, their Bludger skill had increased beyond recognition.

The very start Zver had been battered by both strike, but he still had managed to hold onto the Quaffle. As Harry watched this, Harper raced up behind him and rammed his broom into Harry's back. It was obvious that Madam Hooch had miss this foul because she was busy giving Griffindor a penalty when Malcolm Braddock practically punched Demelza while "trying" to get the Quaffle.

Ginny scored the penalty, and with that momentum Griffindor took charge. And within the next 15 minutes the score was 60-0, but Bludgers and the occasional "over-eager" tackles had hit Zver repeatedly. Harper made searching for the Snitch extremely difficult by tailing Harry everywhere he went and using any excuse to ram him. Harry used his superior broom to try and lose Harper, and zoomed around the goal hoops, where he saw Ron make a brilliant save. With a look of satisfaction, Ron threw the ball to Demelza. But the happiness was soon lost from his face when Montague collided into him. With a huge effort Ron managed to stay upright, leaning on the right Quiddich hoop, he looked as if he was finding it difficult to breath. The Griffindor fans were in hysterics. The shouted and screamed loudly at Madam Hooch for action, but once again she had missed the foul and was trying to separate Peakes and Goyle who were using their bats "inappropriately". Zver had practically flown across the whole pitch before Braddock had managed to tackle him. Braddock was now coming up to the hoops with Ron still hanging on to dear life. He was actually slowing down as if to savour the score, and was so distracted that he did not see Ginny coming up behind him and planting her foot right into his face. Slytherin fans were roaring in outrage, unfortunately Madam Hooch had seen the horrendous foul. "Penalty to Slytherin" she yelled.

But it didn't look as if Demelza had heard and flew low to the ground were the Quaffle had been dropped. Crabbe seemed not to want to wait for possession to be given back and blasted a Bludger at her. Which struck her right at the side of her head, throwing her off her broom and onto the ground. It sounded like every single person in the stands was screaming in protest. What happened next cause every one of the hundreds of people watching to catch their breath. Zver as calmly as possible flew low past Ritchie Coote and scooped the Bludger bat from him. Then rapidly darted towards Crabbe, and struck him twice across the head. Crabbe body went limp and tumbled to the ground and landed less then ten feet from Demelza who still hadn't moved. Harry was motionless, as Harper shot past him towards Zver. The entire Slytherin team was now flying to Zver, who stayed still waiting for them to come closer. As soon as Harper was five feet away Zver threw Coote's bat at him, which collided against Harper's shoulder. The whole Slytherin team (apart from to one who was still unconscious) crashed into Zver and began punching and kicking him. Harry could barley seen Zver under the blur of green around him, but when he did he saw a look of fury in his eyes and it seemed obvious that for every strike that he received he gave two more back. The other Griffindor players were trying desperately to get to him. Harry was about to race down to when he saw it. The Golden Snitch. Flying right past his face. He flew after it. If he could get it, the match would be over and the fight would be broken up. A Bludger who had been circling the huge mass of players broke off and began to chase Harry. The Snitch stopped and turned completely backwards. It slipped between Harry's fingers causing Harry to turn suddenly and race after it. The Bludger pelted towards Harry's outstretched hand. Harry dipped, the Bludger flew over him, and Harry felt it brush his hair. Harry pulled up and snatched the tiny ball out of the air. But there was no whistle. Harry looked around to look for Madam Hooch to show her the Snitch, but she was desperately trying to stop the brawl. There was a long screech as if from a huge bird, then an enormous bang! There was silence.

Professor McGonagall was standing on the pitch with a smoking wand in her hand and a look of rage on her face.

"That will do!" her voice was magnified, so it echoed through the stadium. "Never before have I seen such a shameful display! The game is over! Everybody, starting with the Quiddich teams, will head straight to their Common rooms."

Zver managed to fly slowly down to the ground. His robes were damp and were covered with dark red patches. He picked up the unconscious Demelza Robins and flew her into the school. The rest of the team followed.


	13. High Tempers

"How is she

"How is she?" asked Ron the next morning at the Gryffindor table.

"Madame Pomfrey said she'll be fine in a day or two." Answered Harry, then continued. "McGonagall talked to me today."

"Oh God." Said Hermione cringing. "What did she say?"

"Good news, the score counted, and we're now well in the lead of the Quiddich league."

"What's the bad news?" wheezed Ron; he still hadn't fully healed from the collision with Montague.

"Zver's been banned. Indefinitely."

Hermione sighed deeply. Ron rested his head in his hands. Ginny looked as if the news didn't faze her, she just stared in nothingness.

Hermione shook her head. "Does he know?" she asked.

"Not yet. But I have to tell him today I mean I need to get a new Chaser and-" he stopped when he saw Ginny get off the bench and walked away from the table.

He got up and followed her. "Ginny. Where are you going?"

"I'm really busy." She said without turning around. And then left the Great Hall.

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, but all they could do was shrug so he followed her.

"Ron?" asked Hermione. "Is something the matter with Ginny?"

"I don't know. She has been acting differently. Maybe it's because of the match-Ow! She bit me!"

Hermione looked down at their feet to see Mrs. Norris. The cat was meowed loudly. Ron was about to kick her, but Ron stopped him.

"Ron! Don't. She's probably just hungry." She said giving Mrs. Norris a bit of bacon and the cat purred greedily.

"Yeah. But that's not my fault is it? Filch should be feeding her." He finished with a look at where Harry and Ginny left. "Hope she's okay."

Harry caught up with Ginny as she was going up the marble staircase towards Griffindor's Common Room.

"Ginny. Wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." He grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

She walked away quickly, as she did she spoke quietly. "I thought you were staying."

He was going to follow her but then he heard a (unfortunately) familiar voice.

"Hahaha, what's the matter Potty? Is there trouble in Paradise, the flame not burning as bright? Hehe" Chuckled Peeves.

"Leave me alone Peeves!" snapped Harry.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Isn't that what she just said "Leave me alone." Hehe"

Harry drew his wand.

"Temper, temper." Said Peeves quickly. "I was going to tell you some good news. I don't think I will now. But it is very very funny. Lets just say, if you think your life isn't as good as you would want think about him. She locked him up. Hehe. So funny! He's not so high and mighty now is he?"

Harry probably would have found this "good news" more interesting, but he saw Zver walking up a flight of steps. And quickly followed him.

He reached him at a corridor outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Zver. Wait a minute."

Zver turned around. And for the first time Harry saw bruises and cuts covering his face. "Harry. Vere you talking to the Headmistress?"

"Em…yeah I was."

"Does the points count?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, that's the important thing. I vould hate to think I vas banned for no reason."

"Yeah, it's…wait! What? You know you've been banned?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Vell I guessed. Yes. I don't agree but I can understand."

"Hey freak!" Harry and Zver turned to see Harper with Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't think I don't know what you are freak!" Harper yelled at Zver his finger outstretched, his other hand was in a sling. Zver's face was completely emotionless. "I don't know what you are talking about." But he frowned slightly. Harper stared at him, with fury in his eyes. Harry thought he might also see a glimpse of fear…

"I saw you. I heard you. You screamed like a creature!" said Harper with his finger still outstretched and shaking slightly.

Again Zver just stared back and repeated. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"What are you? Some kind of werewolf?"

"More like a bird were-wolf…thing." Said Goyle slowly.

"Yeah. That's it. A were-bird! A were-Griffin!"

Harry was at a loss. "Harper, what the hell are you talking about?"

But Zver jumped in. "It's nothing Harry. They are just a little confused. You don't know what you saw."

"The hell I don't!" screamed Harper drawing his wand.

Harry reacted quickly. "Harper! Relax, I don't know what's going on but you just need to calm down and put down the wand. Lets talk about this."

Harper's vision was glued to Zver, who remained motionless. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Crabbe slowly reached his hand down for his wand.

"Crabbe don't!" shouted Harry.

Harper broke his gaze with Zver for a split second. And that's all he needed. The rest took three seconds.

One. Zver leaps into the air, his hand reaching inside his robes for his wand.

Two. Both his legs collide with Harpers chest. Sending him to the floor.

Three. Zver's wand fires a spell knocking Crabbe across the corridor. Zver lands.

And stares at Goyle, who ran down the corridor without taken a glance at his fallen comrades.

"So Harry," said Zver with a small smile. "Vhat vere you going to ask me?"

"Honestly?" said Harry surveying the destruction. "I have no idea."

"Half-blood filth!" came a rasping voice from the floor.

Harry bent down to Harper. "Give it a rest Harper. You're not nearly the pain that Malfoy was. And just because you got stuck with the Troll Twins, doesn't mean you're in charge. So just-"

He stopped when he saw Harper lift up a small scarlet orb and smash it on the floor. Something that couldn't be described as gas or powder rose into the air. Harry started wheezing heavily, his glasses were soon covered in this substance. He heard Harper yelling in pain, and then heard a loud screech, which caused Harper to scream even louder. Harry turn to see a faint outline of Zver running away. Half blinded, Harry quickly followed. He collided with an open door frame a few meters from Harper. Because he was still coughing, it took Harry a few moments to realise that he could hear Zver breathing heavily.

Harry's face was burning. The he could feel the powder stinging the parts of his face that they touched. He felt a surge of affection for his glasses. They probably saved his eyes. When his vision was back to normal he turned to look at Zver. He was slouched over a desk. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Leave quickly!" rasped Zver.

Harry was alarmed. "What? Are you okay, did it get your eyes?"

Zver turned. His face was a horrific image of a bird in agony.

"Leave!"


	14. After the Dust Had Cleared

"You knew he was a Veela, didn't you?" Harry asked Hermione the next day.

"He's only half Veela" said Hermione defensibly, "But yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell us!" proclaimed Ron loudly.

"Because!" shouted Hermione standing up. "It isn't any of your business. It's his secret and I was trying to keep it."

"You need to stay away from him." Said Ron. "If he uses his mojo on you-"

"I have!" she shouted.

There was silence. "What?"

"What did you I was doing for the past seven months!? I haven't even had a conversation with him because I wasn't sure if I could trust myself. And I didn't want to hurt you...and…and-"

Ron hugged her.

Harry decided to leave them together and went to visit Zver. He arrived at the Hospital room and he peered in. Zver was reading and directly across from him was Harper who looked much worse off and positively terrified. His face was covered in a vicious looking rash and his eyes were bandaged. Harry watched for a minute and realised that Zver was crowing softly every thirty seconds, causing Harper to winch and panic. Harry suppressed a chuckle, but decided not to go in. Maybe he did feel awkward around Zver now. He left to find Dean Tomas. He still needed a new Chaser. There was the final match a month away, and without Zver and with a rusty Chaser his chances seemed slim.

He was at the library when he saw Dean talking to Ginny. When he got close to them, Ginny turned away from Dean a walked away. When she saw Harry she wiped her eyes.

"Ginny, are you okay," he asked her.

She nodded. And kissed his cheek and walked away from both of them.

Harry turned to Dean.

"What were you talking about? Why is she crying? What did you say?" he asked angrily.

"Relax man." Said Dean calmly. "I just asked her how she was. She broke into tears."

Harry didn't say anything. So Dean asked.

"You guys having trouble?"

Harry turned crossly "Mind your business!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. I was just trying to help."

"And I'm just saying, would you mind-" Harry sighed. "Dean, would you mind being my third Chaser?"

Dean looked perplexed. "You serious? I think I'll pass on that."

"Dean please. The team needs you."

Dean looked up at the way that Ginny left. "Okay I'll do it."


	15. Frozen

The next month dragged slowly. Harry had been given the cold shoulder by Ginny for so long that he began wondering if they were still dating. In contrast, Hermione and Ron were rivalling Lavender and Zver in the corridors between classes. Lavender had gotten over her disappointment of Zver being kicked off the team, when she realised that this meant he had more time for her. Also the attack on him seemed to multiply his celebrity status. And of course nobody was believing the vicious rumour that he was a were-wolf. With the fact that he was falling behind in most of his subjects and that Dean and the team needed more training Harry had to temporary abandon his search for the Horcruxes in Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Hermione one day. "The search for those _things _is the most important thing right now. More important then dating, and more important then Quiddich."

"Your right Herm, I know, I'll cut back on my studying. As you said, it's the most important thing."

Hermione looked outraged. "Looks your exams are-" but she finished lamely. "We don't even have an idea.

"I know. We'll start soon. I promise."

April brought with it surprisingly harsh storms. Harry was disappointed when he was forced to cancel their final training before the match. The team was good. Dean was the obvious weakest player, but he kept up as best he could.

"Okay guys, were not allowed practice in this weather, so I'm going to ask you to go over the strategies in your head before tomorrow. We can win this. Seriously. If we score over 200 points we'll win, or if Hufflepuff doesn't win by more then 70. That's all we need."

He team didn't seem to glow with this news. They were all soaking, and they looked like there were thinking of what would happen if the match was like the current weather.

"And try to get some sleep. We're going to need it."

They all left the dressing room quickly. Harry still had to change out of his gear, so he stayed. When he had finally put on something warm, he was surprised to find that there was someone still there. At first he thought it was Ron was must be waiting for him, but then recognised Dean.

"Dean, how can I help you?"

"We need to talk."

Harry turned, "Yeah? About what?"

"Ginny."

Harry's gut went cold.

Dean's face was emotionless. "I kissed her."

Harry didn't go for his wand. His punch came faster then any spell. Dean struggled to stay on his feet.

"Hit me again." He said slowly. "Go on! Hit me again. I need you to hit me again."

"What?" shouted Harry.

"Hit me again." Repeated Dean angrily. "I deserve it."

Harry was temped to hit him again, but stopped himself.

"Harry, I feel terrible-"

Harry hit him again.

"How do you think I feel!" he shouted at Dean who slowly got back to his feet.

"Not worse then me!" screamed Dean, who obviously decided that he had enough punishment and dodged then next punch.

"She was a wreck. Telling me all her problems. Nearly in tears, and I took advantage of her. It was only for a second, and she broke it. Started crying, and slapped me. Hard. Harder then those punches anyway."

In spite of it all, Harry smiled.

"I need you to forgive me Harry," continued Dean. "Please. If I don't get some kind of absolution I'll die of regret."

Harry stared at Dean for a full minute. Then asked.

"Do you love her?"

Dean paused.

"With every particle of my being." He said softly.

Harry nodded. He tried, without success, not do think of how hard it was for him when Ginny was dating Dean.

"I forgive you." He said.

Dean looked surprised, but incredibly relived.

"Harry, you have no idea how this makes-"

"I do." Cut in Harry. "You can go now."

Dean nodded and turned to leave, when he stopped.

"She told me she misses you every day. She hates keeping her distance from you. She thinks your going to leave her." Dean stared at Harry, who had turned away from him.

"That's not true, right?"

Harry looked into Dean's eyes.

"Do you think I could leave a girl like that?"


	16. Bitter Winds

Harry woke up on the morning of the final Quiddich match shivering

Harry woke up on the morning of the final Quiddich match shivering. He had a very strange dream where Ginny was covering his body in ice, when he realised the bitterly cold feeling was real. Wide awake, he saw the window in the boy's dormitories was shattered in the night, causing a freezing wind to blow in. The other boys, where walking up also, some shivering frantically.

Harry reached for his wand.

"Reparo." He shouted through chattering teeth. The window flew together fixing itself. As if the wind was angry, Harry heard it blowing loudly.

Ron sneezed loudly. "Harry," he said groggily, his eyes were red and puffy, "I don't feel so good."

Ron still had had a horrible cold when they all got down to the Entrance Hall. Harry tried to hide it but he too didn't feel well, his throat felt raw and he shivered uncontrollably. Hermione tried to give Ron a good luck kiss, but he resisted.

"I'm sick, don't. You can't get sick too."

Harry drank a cup of tea; his throat wouldn't let him eat anything. Ron, Dean and himself were not nearly up for the match. The two younger boys, seemed okay, but they looked like they were resenting playing in the current weather. Demezla seemed like the only one who seemed keen to play. She was eating a big breakfast, and impressively at the same time she was managing to put on hand wraps.

Ginny was looking miserable. Harry wanted to say something but before he could.

"Harry, you can't let Ron play," whispered Hermione in his ear. "He is not well enough by far."

"Did he tell you this?" asked Harry.

"Of course not. You know how stubborn he is."

"So what should I do? Tell him he can't play? Play without a keeper?"

"Yes!"

"I can't!" he replied quickly.

"Harry Potter. Your friend is sick. And might I say, in his present condition, it wouldn't matter if he was playing or he wasn't. He can't save a Quaffle like this."

Harry didn't say anything. Then turned to Ron.

"Ron, you ready?"

Ron nodded slowly.

"Okay, Griffindor, let's go." He turned to Hermione, "Excuse me, we have a game to win."

When the reach the entrance there were dozens of people waiting for them. The fans, understandably, didn't feel like going out in the near-hurricane. Harry was given a few snippets of there conversations as he went by.

"You must be mad if you're going to play in that." Said someone from the crowd.

"No way am I going out there,"

"Come on Griffindor!"

"I think it's going to be cancelled."

"It's freezing out there,"

"Robbins is so hot."

"Harry Potter, it is urgent that I give you this!" shrieked a high-pitched voice.

Harry scanned the crowd to identify the speaker. Dobby was jumping up and down between the students trying to get to Harry.

But there were so many students, and the team was pushing behind Harry, so that he couldn't get to him.

"Dobby? What?" but he lost sight of the house-elf.

He couldn't hear Dobby's voice either, drowned out by the jeers and comments of the waiting fans.

"Five gallons says that one of them will fall."

"Peakes definitely."

"Where's the new guy?"

"He got banned, didn't you hear?"

"I thought that was a rumour."

"He was hot."

Something was pushed into Harry pocket, but he barley noticed it from all the jostling around him.

The team raced into the dressing room for some shelter from the pouring rain and razor-sharp wind. Harry got dress into his uniform quickly. Everyone else seemed to be taking there time. Probably trying to stay warm for as long as they could. Then Harry heard the Headmistress voice being boomed across the pitch. Harry grabbed his broom and raced out to hear her.

McGonagall was standing in the centre of the pitch, speaking into her wand. Although the loud storm still made her difficult to be heard.

"It is my is unfortunate duty to have to postpone this match because of reasons of weather."

Harry hoped onto his broom and with great difficulty flew over to her. By the time he got over to her he was soaked through.

"Headmistress! You can't!" shouted Harry over the howling wind. "Never has a storm stopped Quiddich before!"

"Harry, nobody wants to go out into this. Madame Hooch doesn't feel comfortably flying in this weather. Do you feel it's worth flying in this weather without fans or a referee?"

Harry was about to answer when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

Ron was standing behind him, looking like he was about to faint. Ron shook his head.

"Okay, Headmistress."

"The right choice Harry. Now come on. I've asked the House-elves to make the school some hot-chocolate."

She strolled away, followed by the Hufflepuff team, then Jimmy and Richie, the Demezla and Dean helping Ron. Leaving Harry apparently alone.

"Honestly." Said Ginny behind Harry, causing him to turn around. "I'm glad we don't have to play." She was as soaked as he was, her Griffindor uniform was joined to her body with the rain.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Honestly I haven't been great." She replied slowly. "I've got to tell you something."

Harry shook his head and grabbed his broom. "No you don't." he told her. And getting on his broom, he outstretched his hand. "Hop on." He said with a small smile.

Ginny looked like she was going to speak, but stopped, took his hand and got on behind Harry, holding around his waist. Harry kicked off the ground and flew towards the Forbidden Forest.


	17. Sheltered

(Author' note: If you take the chapter out we have a T rating. But with it, it's closer to a M. So. If you don't like (loving) sex scenes or are too young (it's really only soft-core) then please once you get to the stars just skip down until the second group of stars. Thanks for reading.)

Harry flew them underneath a large tree for shelter from the rain and the howling wind. They hovered high above the ground not saying anything just enjoying the sounds of the rain hitting against the treetops. After a few minutes in silences Harry turned to face her.

"What has been bothering you?" he asked her slowly.

Ginny turned away. "Harry…Dean kiss-"

"I know," he interrupted her, "It's okay. I forgave him, and I know it wasn't your fault."

Ginny didn't say anything. She looked so dejected.

"But…why have you been so distant?" he asked her, trying to meet her gaze. "You've been avoiding me."

"I don't want you to leave me." She said sobbing softly.

"I…why would I leave you…how could I?" He stopped. "I love you."

She looked up. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too." She said. "That's what makes it so hard. I can't lose you."

"You won't." he told her."

"You can't die!" she cried. "You'll die and I won't be able to live without you."

"I won't." Harry assured her, "How will I die?"

"Voldemort!" she shouted, "If you fight him, you'll die. I can't let you. The prophecy said that…But if you don't…" she couldn't continue and she broke down weeping into Harry chest. Harry held her close, and whispered softly, "I'll stay with you forever. I'm not going to let you go. I promise you."

They stayed under the shelter of the trees for a few more minutes until Harry flew them back to the dressing room. The storm had subsided a little but it still made the flight difficult. Ginny gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek, as he went put his broom back into the broom shed.

*********************

When he turned around he looked at Ginny. She was changing with her back to him. She peeled off her soaking Quiddich uniform revealing white matching bra and panties. Harry just stared at her as she moved silently to the showers. Pushed every shower valve so that six faucets of hot water poured onto her. She enjoyed the heat for a moment or two then, completely nonchalantly, removed her soaked bra and tossed it behind her. Then she turned. She stared at Harry, nearly fully naked, with steam spiralling and circling around her body, and hot water raining down on her soft skin. She smiled. And asked him to come over. She peeled off his Quiddich uniform then his soaking t-shirt and a pair off black boxers. They kissed, and Harry wrapped his hands around her body. Ginny broke the kiss, and stared at the man she loved.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Are you?" he replied.

Ginny nodded with a small smile, and slipped off her white panties. They kissed again. Ginny slowly reached down and lightly held Harry shaft and while he held her body close, gently slid it inside her. Harry cupped her firm breast and began thrusting slowly. Ginny let out a low moan and dug her nails into Harry's back. Harry pushed her against the tiled wall and gently bit her neck, and then sucked slowly on her nipples. Ginny moaned again, and hooked one leg around her lover's hip. Harry kissed her vigorously, and began to thrust faster. Ginny's breaths began to quicken.

Harry kissed her again. And whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry." She replied softly.

Harry's thrust slowed. Ginny felt his body stiffen. She whispered slowly.

"And I always will."

*********************

Harry rested his head on her shoulder. Ginny held his body close to hers. They slide down the wall and huddled close. The minutes past in silence until Harry spoke. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little. It's okay." She said softly.

He held her tighter. Then it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"What's that?" she asked her finger pointer to a pile of clothes on the ground in front of them.

Harry stared at her a confused look. "That's my Quiddich robes. Y'know the things you took off."

"Yes I know that genius. I'm talking about that thing sticking out." Harry stared, but with his glasses feet away he couldn't see what she was talking about. So just out of curiosity he got up and rummaged through the pile of clothes, and pulled out a very damp envelope.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked him getting up and walking over to him.

"I don't know." He said, but then remembered Dobby holding something in his hand trying to give it to him. "Dobby must have given it to me." He said finally. He opened it. Harry's whole world seemed to collapse around him.

"We need to get Professor McGonagall right now."

"Why? What's wrong" Ginny asked getting worried.

Harry handed her the letter. In green ink blotted by the rain it read.

_They are coming to Hogwarts._


	18. Betrayer

Harry and Ginny raced into the Great Hall to find it full of students. Harry scanned the room but saw no sign of Professor McGonagall.

"You've got to tell Ron and Hermione what happened. And get them to call for everyone who was part of the D.A." Harry told Ginny.

"The D.A? But-" she started.

"Listen carefully Ginny, because we don't have time. Tell Hermione that I need the thing she made for me. Please." And he turned to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going!" she called after him.

"I have to show McGonagall this letter." He said, but stopped when he saw the look on Ginny's face. "I'll be back. I promise." And he raced out of the Hall.

He didn't stop running until he came to the Headmistress' room. The two stone golems stared at him intently.

"Password?" one asked.

"Em…Lemon Sherbet?" attempted Harry.

"Nice try." Said the other Golem with a smirk.

"This is really important. I've got to speak to the headmistress!"

"Well I'm sorry but you can't get in without the password. And besides, she's not here. She just left with her sister, they went down there."

Harry hastily ran down the corridor the golem had pointed at. And around the next corner he saw the two McGonagall sisters.

"Headmistress!" shouted Harry.

"Harry? What's the matter?" Asked McGonagall.

Harry gave her the still damp piece of paper, and watched as her face went pale.

"Harry, is this-?" she began, but Harry just nodded.

Then McGonagall seemed to stiffen her resolve. "Molly, get the other teachers. Then tell all the statues that I need them to line up in the Main Hall. Quickly."

Molly McGonagall started off the corridor only to almost bump into Filch. On seeing Filch the Headmistress turned to him.

"Argus. I need you to get all the ghosts and the house-elves. And someone will-" but she stopped when she saw Filch raise a wand and point it at her sister. And then. He screamed. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Molly McGonagall fell backwards, falling to the ground limp and life-less.

Filch turned to them, and smiled.

McGonagall fell to her knees with a scream of anguish. Harry reached for his wand but before he could shout anything Filch had already spoken again.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry felt the agony fill every part of his body, until he was relieved of the pain when his body passed out. He awoke up only a minute later. He stayed still, and tried to silently reach for his wand that had fallen only inches away. He heard the conversation between a grief stricken McGonagall and the full of slimly pride voice of Filch.

"…you do this Argus? Why!?"

"How do you not see this yet you senile useless whore?" spat Filch. "I'm not Argus Filch! He's been locked up since the start of this year!" He began to laugh manically at this.

"But where is he? Where have you kept him?"

At this the impostor stopped laughing. "It has been difficult keeping him hidden. I've been searching all year for fixed hiding place. But in the end-"

Harry reached for his wand and turned quickly, but paused.

Filch had enough time to disarm him. He started laughing again. "Too slow Harry. But I'm glad you've woken up, because I'm not finished with you yet."

Filch smiled sickly, but then found out why Harry had paused. Peeves was floating just above his head with a huge stone bust. The bust sunk deep into the back of Filch head, leaving him with a fixed grin. His body hit the ground with a disgusting thud.

There was a pronounced silence, which McGonagall broke. "Thank…thank you…Peeves." She said wiping her eyes.

"Oh believe me Headmistress, it was my pleasure." He said with a large smirk.

"I need you to get the ghosts and the statues, Peeves, tell them to meet me at the Great Hall."

Peeves saluted in reply, and flew away whistling to himself.

"Headmistress look." Said Harry slowly pointing to the body on the ground. It had changed. No longer was it a middle aged worn-out man, but a tall thin woman. The Polyjuice potion had worn off as soon as she had died. Bellatrix Lestrange lay dead on the ground, still smiling insanely.

"Headmistress, I need the password to your office, it's incredibly important." Harry said slowly.

"Harry we need to prepare the school for an attack what could be more important then that?"

Harry swallowed. "I need to speak to someone."

McGonagall looked confused but then understood. "I won't question your judgement Harry. It's Requiem. I'm going to send any student who wishes to leave home, that exit is available even for you."

Harry nodded, but said nothing. He left McGonagall and raced back towards her office. Only one of the Golems was there now, Harry guessed that that one must stay and the other had to go to the Great Hall.

"Requiem!" said Harry quickly, and without waiting for the entrance to open fully squeezed himself through it. He ran up the steps, into Dumbledore's old office.


	19. Hide and Seek

The room was mostly unchanged from when Harry saw it last, but there was a few differences. The main one was the absence of Fawkes the phoenix. Harry scanned the wall of the portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"Hello Harry" said Dumbledore merrily.

"Hello Professor." Said Harry trying to keep his voice calm. It felt so strange talking to Dumbledore like this. From beyond the grave, this was even stranger then when he was talking to the memory.

"How can I help you, Harry?" continued Dumbledore.

"You do know that there is an army of dark wizards heading towards the school don't you?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, we heard about it just now."

"And you're not worried?"

"No I'm not." Said Dumbledore. "I have faith in the protection of the school"

"Yeah well, I need your help. I still don't know where the other two Horocruxes are in Hogwarts."

"There are _two _in Hogwarts? Now that is interesting. I always had a hunch that one of them was here, but two is a bit…" Dumbledore looked deep in thought. "Harry, where do you think Tom Riddle first felt like he belonged."

Harry didn't even have to think about it. "Hogwarts."

"Yes Harry, but where in Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin." Harry breathed.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm thinking he hid one in his home at Hogwarts, in the very depths of the school. And if I know Tom Riddles like I think I do, I would imagine he put the other at the very-"

"Top." Finished Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "But, this is just my our theory. He might have hidden both in Hagrid's hut for all we know. But it is a place to start, wouldn't you agree?"

"Thank you Professor." Said Harry and he turned to leave.

"Harry wait there is something else I would like to talk to you about. When, I'm saying when because I have full faith in you, you have the two Horocruxes take them to the place inside Hogwarts that you believe is the most magical."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because there is very few things that can destroy a Horocrux, and you may need help. Oh and take this." He said pointing over to the sword of Griffindor hanging on the wall.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because Harry, if you remember the last time the school was in this much trouble, the sword came, and helped you save it."

Harry nodded, and reached forward and picked up the sword.

"Thank you professor." He said as he left.

Harry ran back to the Griffindor Common Room. He found it completely empty. He ran to his room and emptied his suitcase onto the floor. He rummaged around until he found his invisibility cloak. He tucked it into his still wet Quiddich robes and raced out. He found Hermione and Ron there looking scared.

"What the hell is going on!" Ron demanded.

But Harry didn't answer. "Hermione do you have it?" he asked her. "Is it ready?"

She nodded and ran into her room. Harry turned to Ron. "Is there anybody from the D.A staying?"

"I don't think so Harry." Said Ron. "McGonagall is evacuating everyone."

Hermione jumped down the steps carrying something covered in a deep purple cloth.

"Does it work?" Harry asked.

She nodded again. And she unfolded the cloth.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron. "Is that-?"

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, that's-"

"Perfect." Finished Harry. "Hold onto it please. And this." Handing them the invisibility cloak.

Then he ran out of the room, followed by the other two.

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?" asked Ron as they left the Common Room. They were surprised when they found Ginny, Neville and Luna waiting outside.

"Oh hello Harry." Said Luna dreamily. "How are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm okay, Luna. How are you?"

"I'm not very good, to be honest. I'm a bit worried about what's going to happen."

"Don't worry Luna. We all are" said Neville comforting.

"Harry." Said Ginny. "The school has been evacuated. All the teachers are gathered in the main Hall with all the ghosts and the house-elves. What's the plan?"

Harry took a deep breath. "There is two incredible powerful magical items in Hogwarts, if we find them, we can destroy them. And if we do that a big army of Dark wizards probably won't kill us. We're looking for something that might have belonged to Ravenclaw and probably a cup belonging to Hufflepuff. One of them is probably (don't really know for sure) in one of the school towers, I think we can eliminate Griffindor's tower from that. Which leaves three more. Luna and Neville I want you to check Ravenclaw's tower. Ron and Hermione, you go to the Astronomy tower. And Ginny and myself will take the Owlery. Okay? Everyone understand? Okay, lets save everyone's life."

Ginny and Harry raced up to the Owlery. It was there, from the large window, they could see the Hogwarts grounds. The forbidden forest looked like a giant dark ocean in a storm. Constantly moving, and every now and then a tree would be slightly push aside and a head of a giant was visible, or the movement of a giant spider. And although he couldn't see them, Harry could feel the grounds teeming with Dementors.

He shuddered.

They scanned the Owlery quickly. The owls fidgeted, frequently, as if they knew what was coming but didn't want to leave. After ten minutes of searching they had all but given up.

"We don't even know what were looking for." Said Ginny quietly.

"You're right, it's not here. Maybe the others have had better-" but then he stopped.

"Ginny?" he asked. "Y'know, the way that all the owls have their own food trays?"

"Yeah." She said uncertainly. "It's so they don't fight over food."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. But then what's a communal bowl doing there?" he asked pointing to the centre of the room where a large bowl sat, filled with seed and completely covered in owl droppings. The two of them stared at the bowl for a moment then at each other.

"You don't think?" Ginny said.

"Right in front of our noses." Replied Harry. And reached out for the cup. As soon as his fingers lifted the cup off it's platform, every single owl in the Owlery screeched loudly, and flew straight towards Harry with their talons out-stretched. Harry dived to the ground to avoid the claws. They flew around him and starting biting and tearing at his clothes. He batted any he could away with the cup but he couldn't move properly. He was finding it hard to breath.

"Get off him!" Ginny shouted, blasting a huge clunk of the owls off Harry, enabling him to fight his way out of the giant horde of owls. Harry managed to take out his wand and together they managed to send a vast number of the birds falling backwards. The two of them ran down the stairs, with still dozens of the enchanted owls tearing after them.

"_Protego_!" shouted Harry. Causing a shield to appear between them. The near-rabid animals did not stop colliding into the wall until the two lovers had safely ran down the tower.


	20. Into the Snake Pit

Harry and Ginny did not stop running until they were safely on the 7th floor. Ginny quickly signalled the others with her D.A coin, and they sat on the floor catching their breath. They sat in silence, except for their panting breaths and the noise from the battle outside, which sounded so far away.

Ron and Hermione were the first back.

"We couldn't find anything in the…whoa." Said Hermione. "What happened to you two?"

"Bloody hell Harry." Said Ron staring at disbelief at their torn Quiddich robes.

Harry still finding it hard to breath, simply raised Hufflepuff's cup in victory.

"You got it? That's excellent," said Hermione shocked, taking the filthy cup from him.

"Doesn't look like much." Ron noted.

Hermione nodded. "Well it is hundreds of years old. Ew! Is this owl droppings?" She removed her wand and with a wave it looked brand new.

"Much better." She said handing it to Ron, who removed the locket from his pocket and placed it inside.

Luna and Neville arrived soon after.

"Sorry Harry, we couldn't find anything, that looked like…oh you found it. Brilliant." Said Neville, and then. "Oh wait. Luna thinks she knows what the Ravenclaw thing is. Don't you Luna?"

Luna looked around at the sound of her name, as if only tuning in. "Oh yes. I think you're looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It's the only thing I could think of."

"I'm sorry, what's a diadem?" Asked Harry.

"It's like a crown, or more like a tiara." Said Luna with a smile on her face. "Although nobody knows where it is. It went missing centuries ago."

"Thanks Luna, that sounds exactly like what we're looking for." Said Harry. "Alright. Next stop: Slytherin's common room. Sounds like fun right?"

"It does actually." Said a voice from down the corridor. The six friends all drew their wand, expecting a Death Eater or worse. But instead found Zver dressed in his blue fur-rimmed coat. He smiled. "Lavender is gone home, so I have nothing to do. Mind if I tag along?"

The seven of them made it down all the flights of stairs to find the Great Hall like a war zone. Teachers were in every corner, firing spells and jinxes at anything that was brave enough to try and get through the entrance. The ghosts were acting as scouts and distractions, flying headlong into the opposing army. In the centre of the confusing fray lay an unconscious giant, much larger (and tenfold more frightening) then Hagrid. Around him lay the scattered remains of the Hogwart's statues that had been destroyed in their attempts of defending their school. A teacher screamed as half a dozen Dementors glided in. There was a shout of spells and a mob of Patronus' sent them falling back.

Harry found Professor Slughorn behind a broken column. He was shaking in apparent fear, but was still firing spells like everyone else. Harry and Zver crept over to him, and tapped him hard on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Harry? Zver? You two shouldn't be hear. There's a war going on!"

"Yes Professor. Sorry about this, but we need the Slytherin password, Headmaster's orders." Said Harry quickly.

"Harry. I hardly think this is the time for some sort of prank…"

Something in Harry broke. "Listen professor." He said through gritted teeth. "You'll tell us the password because we need to destroy something the you taught Voldemort how to make. And if you don't, he and his army are going to kill everybody in here. Like he killed my parents. Like he killed my mother."

Slughorn's lip quivered.

"So what in God's name is the password!?" shouted Harry.

"Half-moon." Whispered Slughorn.

Harry smiled as if nothing had happened. "Thank you Professor."

They ran down flights of steps towards the dungeons. Running from the top of Hogwarts all the way down to the depths took its toil on them. They stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

"Did you notice?" wheezed Hermione.

"What?" replied Ron breathlessly.

"The password. Half-moon. It's a half-moon tonight. We saw it from the" she inhaled deeply, "Astronomy Tower."

"So what?" asked Ginny.

"It means it was planned for tonight." Finished Zver.

They all looked at each other, and began the final length. They stop outside a plain grey stone wall, that look completely ordinary. Harry cleared his throat.

"Half-moon." He said.

The wall melted away revealing the Slytherin Common room. They all gave each other worried looks, and crept in. They all jumped when they heard a load blast, then another, and another. They walked quietly over to where the sound was coming from. Crabbe, Goyle, Harper and Pansy Parkinson were all facing a stone wall. They were blasting large chunks out of it. It wasn't until the hole was big enough to allow a person to fit through, did Harry see that there was a group of people waiting outside, trying to get in. The group of Slytherins reached into the hole and pulled in Draco Malfoy, followed by his father. When they both were standing did they notice the other occupants.

Harry smile. And they all fired.

"Bet they didn't expect that." Noted Ginny with a grin as she surveyed the group of unconscious Slytherins. Then she screamed as a huge Dementor glided through the hole in the wall.

Harry and Zver simultaneously raised their wands and fired.

A silver stag and a tall horse forced it back through the gap. Hermione quickly shouted "Reparo!" and the wall mended itself.

"Okay," breathed Harry, "Let's find the diadem thing fast. We don't know how long they will stay stunned. Or how long that wall will hold."

The seven students began combing the Slytherin Common Room. With seven people they made progress fast. And within ten minutes-

"Oh! Oh oh oh! Guys I think I see something!" said Ron excitingly standing on a giant armchair looking at the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Now I might be wrong, but, that looks different from the rest it."

Ron reached his hand across the sharp tipped crystal chandelier, and gently pulled out a razor-tipped silver crown.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. His smile vanished, when the entire room started shaking. Then the ceiling started to lower. Pandemonium.

"Put it back!" shouted Neville.

"We've got to get out!" screamed Hermione.

Harry tried to run to the door but as soon as the ceiling hit the torches on the wall, the room was turned to utter darkness.

People were shouted "Lumos" all around him but by the time he could make it out were he was, the ceiling had forced him on his hands and knees.

There was no way out. They were trapped. Harry couldn't think of a worse way to die. His breath began to quicken as panic set in. He was going to die. They all were.The ceiling was pushing down onto Harry's back. He could feel the weight crushing him. Harry's arms that were holding him up buckeled and he lay flat on the ground. He tried crawling, but he could feel the ceiling moving closer. Then the ceiling stopped moving just inches away from Harry's back. He didn't even have enough space to turn around. He just lay there breathing deeply. Around him, he could hear people shouts of distress.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

"I'm scared. I can't see."

Harry could hear someone crying. There was a bang! Just like the one McGonagall had used at the start of the year. The voices stopped.

"Harry?" Shouted Hermione. "What do we do?"

"Just let me think!" Harry called back.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, but all he could think about was that if he didn't think of something soon they would all suffocate. He opened his eyes.

"Dobby!"

There was a crack, and Harry felt a small hand on his wrist.

"The seventh floor." He told the house-elf.

And in another crack, Harry was next to a statue of Troll's doing ballet.

Harry had never felt as much love for Dobby as he did now.


	21. The Most Magical Place in Hogwarts

It wasn't until Dobby had gone back and brought them all to the seventh floor did Harry properly thank the little house-elf.

"You saved our lives Dobby. I'm forever in your debt." Said Harry.

"It was my honour Harry Potter. I would gladly risk my life to help the great Harry Potter who freed me!" said Dobby squeakily. "But…I must get back. They need me Harry Potter."

Harry nodded. "Be careful Dobby."

The house-elf bowed, and disapparated.

Harry surveyed the group. Neville was shaking as he held a crying Luna. Ron and Ginny were hugging each other tightly. Hermione had her head in her hands. Zver was on feet, but he looked like he was going to throw up.

Harry stood up, and walked down the corridor, turned around and did it again. All the while thinking in his head.

I need a way to kill Voldemort.

I need a way to kill Voldemort.

I need a way to kill Voldemort.

He opened his eyes. The Room of Requirement appeared before him.

"Harry? Why are we here?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore told me to go here. At least I think here." Said Harry remembering what Dumbledore had said.

He opened the door. He had been in the room so many times. But it had never looked like it did now. The room was huge and was empty, except for an enormous glowing ball of white light. Small tendrils covered the giant ball, and the whole things seemed to move and contort.

"Vhat is that?" breathed Zver.

"Hogwart's Core…" said Hermione in awe. "This is where everything in Hogwarts gets it's magic. It's beautiful."

Harry drew the sword of Griffindor. "I need the Horocruxes." He said.

Everyone had stepped into the room now, and they were all staring in open-mouthed awe. Ron handed him the Cup that had the other two Horocruxes in it.

Harry took a deep breath, picked up Slytherin's locket, and threw it as far as he could. It would have fallen much too short of the core but one of it's tendrils lashed out and caught it, pulling it inside the huge mass. Harry then threw the cup, then the diadem.

And waited. Nothing happened.

"Is that it? Are they destroyed?" asked Neville.

"No. Look. You can see them." Said Ginny.

Every now and then, a glimpse of the cup or the locket was visible as it flew close to the surface. Harry paused. He wasn't sure what to do.

Lightning fast a tendril shot out towards Harry. It wrapped itself around Godric's sword. Harry tried desperately to hold on.

"It's not a Horocrux!" he shouted.

He took out his wand and tried to blast the tendril away, but before he could even attempt to, a second tendril reached out and grabbed his second hand. With both dragging at him, he was pulled into the air. He felt a hand on his shoulder being pulled away as he was drawn into the Core.

It was like being dipped into icy cold water while liquid hot metal was being poured onto him. It was like nothing he had ever felt.

Everyone else could see him, suspended in the centre, as the Horocruxes, the sword and his wand flew in orbitals around him. His clothes began to dissolve as if the Core was eating them away. Hufflepuff's cup flew through the sphere and connected with Harry's out-stretched arm. There, it seemed to stretch and expand. There was a blast of light as Harry wand flew and collided with the locket. Ravenclaw's diadem homed in on Harry and grafted itself to his forehead. The whole Core shuddered. Harry's body began to shake and convulse. His eyes went white. Ginny screamed as light poured out of Harry's open mouth.

The Core stopped moving, and Harry fell from the centre. The fall could have killed him, but he landed unharmed, crouched in a ball, on the marble floor. Ginny raced over to him, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" she screamed. "Harry are you hurt?"

Harry's body shook, as if cold. Ginny looked around for something to wrap around his body.

"We'll get you some clothes now Harry. Just speak to me, are you okay-"

She stopped. At the mention of "clothes", a black fabric seemed to flow over him. This cloth did not stop until Harry's body was completely covered in this black robe, that felt impossibly tough for it's softness and weight.

"I..." said Harry.

He stood up. The diadem had stretched across his forehead and head, creating a spiked helmet. The cup's handles had joined together and the cup itself, had become a triangular shield. In Harry's right hand, was the sword of Griffindor. Imbedded in the centre of the blade was his wand and the locket, causing the entire sword to emit a greenish glow.

"I feel great" said Harry with a grin.


	22. Save the World

They all stared at Harry for a very long moment.

"Harry-" said Hermione.

"That looks-" began Ron.

"Very nice," said Zver with a small grin.

Harry swung the sword in an large arc.

"Lumos!" he said. The sword shone bright green.

"This will work." said Harry smiling. "We've got to hurry. That army out there hasn't gone anywhere."

He ran out of the room, followed by the others.

"But Harry, where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"He's in the Forbidden Forest." he told her.

"How do you know?"

Harry paused. "Hmmm. I don't know," then he smiled. "Only one way to find out."

They all ran back to the Great Hall. The teachers who had been defending it had been pushed back. Now they were desperately trying to defend each corridor.

Giant spiders were pouring into the school, followed by Dementors. Harry looked around for a way through, but there was nowhere that wasn't blocked by the things of nightmares.

"Potter?" said a voice beside him.

Harry turned to see Professor Wallworth standing in an alcove with two wands in her hands. "What in goodness sake are you doing here?"

"We're here to fight." said Harry.

"Well I can see that." she replied indicating to his newly formed armour. "Nice look. But I'm talking about, what are you doing now? Don't just stand there. Do something."

Harry spun his sword around. The closest spider erupted into flames.

"That's more like the Harry I've heard about." she told him with an almost tooth-less grin.

"Professor. We need to get outside," Ginny said from the pillar she was behind.

"Outside?" Wallworth asked "Are you sure that's what you want? Well in that case." she raised her wand at the entrance. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silver serpent shot out of her want, causing both Dementors and spider to scurry away.

"Run. Run quite fast." as she said it, the path was already beginning to be blocked again.

The seven students raced across the marble floor, and outside. They blasted their way through a swarm of spiders and ran towards Hagrid's cabin. It was only when they reached it did Harry realise there were people inside.

McNair, Avery and two more Death Eaters that Harry didn't recognise, stepped out of the house. McNair held a dead bloodhound in his hand.

"Torch the whole shack, I don't want-" McNair stopped when he saw seven teenagers with their wands raised.

He paused. What happened next was one of the most impressive thing that McNair had ever/will ever do. He managed to lift his wand and fire a single spell before Harry's jinx sent him flying through the air and crashing through Hagrid's wall. The spell was aimed at Harry, but it just missed. Harry felt it brush past his cheek. And collided into Ginny's chest.

"Ginny!" shouted Harry. He didn't even notice the other students blasting the Death Eaters into the house.

Harry bent down to her side, and praised the heavens when he found that she was still breathing.

"Harry…it's too hot." wheezed Ginny.

Harry touched the space where the spell had stuck and pulled it away when he felt the heat. Her body started shaking. Sweat began pouring from her forehead. Harry sliced her collar lengthways, and pulled the clothes apart, letting the cold air cool her.

Neville was beside her a second later. "Harry, this is a bad one."

Harry turned to him. "You know this spell?"

Neville nodded, and began tearing his uniform into strips. "_Fervensary. _Her body will continue to raise the temperature until she passes out, and then maybe worse."

"Worse?"

Neville looked at him. "Dehydration. Heatstroke. Coma. Insanity. Worse." he placed his wand on Ginny's temple. "_Dormio_" Ginny's eyes dropped, and she fell asleep.

"What are you doing."

"She's not going to want to see this. I need water."

Luna ran over and together, they placed the soaking strips of Neville's robes on Ginny's forehead.

Steam floating upwards, and heat blisters began to grow and crack over her skin.

"If we keep this up, she's be okay. But I would want to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, we need to go." said Hermione "We're running out of time."

"I can't leave her like this." he told her.

"You have to. There are lives at stake, hers included."

"We can take her back" said Luna quietly.

Harry was silent for a long moment. "Okay. Please be careful."

Neville and Luna nodded, and together they lifted the unconscious Ginny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made to leave, and Zver followed them. This caused Harry to stop.

"I'm sorry Zver, this isn't your fight."

"That's were you are wrong Potter. This has always been my fight. All of our fight."

"I need you to go back with the others. They need you to protect them. I need you to protect her."

"The evil must be punished!" said Zver with force.

"And the innocent must be saved!" said Harry loudly.

There was silence. Zver smiled, and outstretched his hand, which Harry took.

"It was good to have met you. I will see you again, in another life perhaps." and with a small wave to Ron, and a wink to Hermione he took off towards to castle.

The walked quickly to the edge of the Forbidden forest. Harry looked at his two best friends. And hugged them.

"Keep the Invisibility Cloak on the whole time. Don't take it off, until you need to. Don't stay too close to me. They're not going for the kill. They're saving me for him. But that doesn't keep you safe, so please stay back. Don't go too close." he repeated.

Hermione nodded, there were tears in her eyes.

Ron gripped Harry's shoulder.

"This isn't the end. You know that right?" he told Harry. "We're going to make it out of this night, just like we always do. Just like the old days"

"Just like the old days."

They entered the forest. Harry knew the other two were close but still he felt alone. Alone and scared. He swallowed, and walked forward.

The forest began to get thicker, he wasn't sure anymore if his friends were still there. Ahead of him he saw trees parting as a centaur galloped through. A spear in hand he turned to face the way he had just come. A giant spider sprang out of the underground at the centaur. The two creature began battling fiercely. Harry was about to join in, when he realised he didn't know which side he was on. Last time he had met either species, they had tried to kill him.

All of a sudden, the spider braced itself and took off in the opposite direction. The centaur paused for a moment then he too took off. Harry was puzzled, until he heard the crashing sounds.

A huge giant barged its way through the trees wielding a massive club. The giant looked at Harry. And began screaming as he swung his club downwards.


	23. The Gifts From the Founders

Harry dove to his left as the club torn into the earth beside him. 

"Typical." said Harry. "The whole forest and I run into you."

The Giant bellowed in reply and swung again..

"_E__xpelliarmus!_" said Harry. The club slipped from the giants grasp. He blinked stupidly then tried to grab at Harry. Standing up Harry aimed the sword at the giant's oncoming hand.

"_Expulso!" _shouted Harry. The spell shot right through the giant's hand, ripped it apart and then exploded into it's shoulder. The giant screamed in agony, and fell to it's knees. Then with it's remaining hand, the giant pounded down with it's fist at Harry, impaling itself of the erect sword. The giant cried in pain again, and swiped at Harry. The sword was still in the giants fist and before Harry could remove it, the giant's swipe cause him to let go of the handle. The giant was covered in blood. Both it's hands were crippled and blood was oozing from the large wound on it's shoulder. With tears running down it's face, the giant stood up and ran away. Leaving Harry defenceless. 

Gripping the shield tightly Harry following the trail of blood and broken trees. He tried not to think how he would get the sword back from the giant. He was walking for what seemed like a long time when he felt it.

A cold chill. It seemed to grow from around him.

"Oh no. Oh please no." whispered Harry, "Not now. Please not now."

He broke into a run. "Must find my wand." he thought to himself. "I can't be-"

He stopped so suddenly that he fell to the ground. A Dementor raised itself from behind two trees.

"Oh God no." breathed Harry. He felt his insides turn to ice. It was blocking his way towards the sword, Harry stood up but his legs seemed not up to the task. He breathed deeply as the Dementor glided gently towards him. Harry gripped his shield tightly, and before he could change his mind he charged at the monstrous thing. A single swipe of the Dementor's hand sent Harry to the ground again. Harry's biggest fear loomed over him. He's insides were frozen, his mother's voice was screaming in his ear. He felt as if he was back in the Slytherin Common Room, with the ceiling slowly making it's way towards him. He couldn't breath. The Dementor reached down and with the littlest of efforts, he raised Harry up by his throat. Harry swung his shield and the creature but the blows didn't seem to cause the Dementor any pain whatsoever. The Dementor lowered it's hood, and began sucking horribly.

"No," thought Harry. "Not like this."

Harry was dropped suddenly. The Dementor reared back in agony. The helmet was emitting a blinding light, although it cause Harry no pain to see it. The Dementor on the other hand was in hysterics. Backing away in pain, Harry felt the effects of the Dementor ease. He began thinking clearly again, the screams and visions had passed. Harry stood up, and taking off the helmet, struck the Dementor with it. The creature fell back in terror and pain. And with it's chilling effects gone, the Dementor escaped into the trees. 

Harry slumped against a tree in exhaustion. He began to examine the helmet, the glowing had stopped and it was back to looking like a had before the Dementor. Harry didn't want to stay long, he still needed the sword, but the ordeal with the Dementor had drained his energy. He wished he had just a piece of chocolate.

Harry smiled. Chocolate was good.

He placed the helmet on his head, and within a split of a second something collided with it. Harry got up quickly and turned to see Nagini sliding from the tree Harry had just been resting against. The snake's mouth was punctured deeply by the helmet spikes when she had tried to bite Harry. Nagini slid slowly towards Harry, blood dripping heavily from her mouth. 

"Feed." said the snake. "I will feed."

She sprang at Harry, her fangs colliding into his shoulder, forcing him to the ground. The black fabric seemed to hold out and Nagini's fangs did nothing more then press into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry pulled the giant serpent off him, and desperately tried to crawl away. The snake darted forward with a speed that something of her size should not have been able to do. Twisting around Harry, Nagini put all her weight onto his body. Harry could feel her body wrapping around his waist, one arm was already trapped between the snake's folds. She began tightening sickeningly. Harry's energies already all but gone, tried to force the snake off him, but he knew it was no good. His shield was no use to him, resting on the ground, feet away, He was defenceless just like he was with the Dementor….the Dementor!

Harry reached for the crown with his free hand. It wasn't glowing, but that's not why Harry needed it. Harry twisted his body to see Nagini. The snake's head was arched above the rest of her body and she was surveying Harry's struggle with a yellow glint in her eye. Harry believed then and there that snakes could smile.

Harry's breath was heavy, but he spoke regardless. 

"Nagini?" he said in parseltongue.

The snake turned it's head quizzing.

"Die!" said Harry as he rammed the helmet into the snakes face. The snake howled in pain and with blood pouring down the side of it's face it darted at Harry. But Harry stabbed it again, blinding it's right eye. Nagini slumped down, maybe out of pain, maybe to avoid anymore blows. Harry wasted no time and racked the snake's body with the sharp barbs. Nagini loosened her grip, letting Harry slip out of her. Harry was just about to dive for the shield, but his heel was caught. Hitting the ground, Harry heard Nagini speak as she spun around him.

"We are the same. We both have the same part within us. We are both killers. We both kill for survival. But you are the prey, and I will have my meal. I will not go unfed. Die now human. Die now, one of the seven."

Nagini screamed again, Harry turned and saw the mutilated snake pounce at him with her mouth open and her fangs bared. But instead on biting the soft neck of a young man, Nagini was surprised when her mouth met with something hard and undoubtedly sharp. Her powerful mouth bit deep into to helmet, the spikes impaling her upper jaw. Harry twisted the helmet in his hand so that it ripped upwards. Blood poured over the helmet, and down the snakes throat. Nagini jaws locked down on the helmet. Harry let go of the helmet just in time. Nagini went limp as one of the spikes dug into her brain. Harry backed away breathing heavily. He waited for half a dozen minutes, watching the dead serpent. Then picking up the shield, he calmly walked over the Nagini's corpse, and drove the shield's point through her neck. He spent a good few minutes trying to take the helmet out of Nagini's mouth but it was no good. It was crushed beyond recognition, part of it was torn, and it was bleeding. Remembering Riddle's diary, Harry guessed the silver liquid dripping out of the mangled Horcrux was a sign that the piece of Voldemort's soul was destroyed.

With great difficulty, Harry found the trail of blood that the giant had left and continued his journey.

And soon he saw it. The huge giant had collapsed head-first into a large cluster of trees. Harry quickly noticed it wasn't breathing. Presumably it had died of blood loss.

Harry pulled the sword from out of the giants fist. And smiled."God. I missed you." he said. 

Harry walked forward, towards the centre of the forest.


	24. The Unicorn

Harry walked in an almost daze into the forest. He clutched the sword tightly in one hand, the shield in the other. He walked into a small dip in the forest, as it began to steep downwards. A brilliantly bright silver unicorn, galloped right past him. There was a look of fear in the beautiful creatures eye that was simply haunting. Harry just started at it, as it raced past.

A bright green light struck the creature just below it's neck. It's momentum threw it forward and collapsed against a tree with a sickening thud.

"Gotcha!" screamed a voice in sneering delight.

Harry backed away, behind a tree. He watched a group of six dark robed wizards step into the clearing. Harry recognised the one who had spoken.

Nott was laughing manically.

"What a shot!" he shouted. "Haha! What do you think Fenrir? You give up? There's not a way you can catch up now. What do you think Worm? A hundred points for a unicorn?"

One of the robed individual shuffled uncomfortably, "I suppose." he said quietly.

Nott turn to another Death Eater. "So what score is that Fenrir? A hundred and sixty? But your doing well, though you really are." he said sarcastically, "With your one Hippogriff." Nott began laughing horribly.

Fenrir Greyback regarded him with pure hatred. "Well at least I caught mine!" he spat, "Not just aiming a stick at it, and saying some gibberish."

But Nott was not dissuaded. He turned to a large Death Eater. Harry recognised him as Goyle senior.

"At least your doing better then Goyle." said Nott with a large grin on his face. "So close to that centaur. He just got away. And Dolohov! Your still on zero as well. Even Crabbe got something!"

Antonin Dolohov turned to Nott, with a deep scowl on his face.

"AsI have told you already Nott!" he said through gritted teeth. "I am not playing you silly little game."

Nott turned over back to the Unicorn. He seemed completely in bliss with his achievement. He bend down low over the dead creature, then viciously began pulling hair out of it's mane.

"You won't be needed this anymore, will you?" he shouted into the dead Unicorn's ear. "Will you, you stupid creature!"

Harry felt sick. Nott was poisoning something so beautiful. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Stepping out of from the tree he raised the sword.

"_Everte Stratum_" shouted Harry. A bolt of energy blasted Nott into a tree. He never saw what hit him.

"Oh thank God!" said Dolohov as he gazed at minor interested at his unconscious partner. "About time somebody did it. I was this close to hexing that irritating bastard. Who do I owe a bottle of Fire-Whisky to? Who blasted the idiot?" he looked around at the other four Death Eaters.

"Wormtail? Was that you?" he asked. Peter shook his head.

"It came from over there." said Fenrir gazing into the darkness at where Harry stood. Harry took two steps forward.

"You can make that Fire-Whisky out to 'Harry Potter' " said Harry with a dead set grin.

Fenrir was the first to reacted, launching himself at Harry. Goyle had his wand raised. Harry spun the sword in an arc, the ground in front of Fenrir was blasted upwards, throwing him backwards, and showering him in dirt.

"I'll show you zero points! Lets see how much Harry Potter is worth!" shouted Goyle loudly. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No." yelled Dolohov.

The spell shot out of his wand before he could do anything. It collided with the shield, and then-

Rebounded.

Straight into the chest of Crabbe.

He let out a low sigh, then fell, face first into the ground.

Goyle stared at his fallen friend then screamed. Dolohov was able to react first, and sent a spell at Harry, who dived to avoid it. But again it ricocheted against the shield and blasted into a tree. Goyle was still screaming as Harry raised the sword again.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted.

Dolohov grabbed Goyle roughly by the shoulders, and pulled him in front of the path of the spell. Goyle tumbled over to the ground.

Then Dolohov spoke. "You honestly think you can defeat him, don't you Harry?"

Harry straightened upright. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Dolohov looked all seventy of his age. Even more. Harry then remembered that he had been in Azkaban twice. He must be one of Voldemort's oldest supporters.

"Things change Harry. You can take my word on that. But he doesn't. He will always be there. Scrimgeour won't be around for ever. But he will. That is the way of the world. And don't think you can change that."

Harry heard movement to his left.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Harry. Peter Pettigrew's wand was sent flying into the forest, as he fell backward.

Harry looked at Dolohov. "You had your opening. You didn't take it?"

"I believe in a fair duel. Is that so hard to believe?"

Harry didn't move. Then slowly, ever so slowly. He bowed deep.

Dolohov smiled. And did likewise.

They duelled. Spells ricocheted around the trees, causing them to glow bright colours. Harry was forced to run and dive, to dodge the perfectly aimed spells and hexes. Dolohov on the other hand, barley strayed from the spot were he stood. He took a step, to the left or the right, but it was as if he was completely at calm.

Then Harry faltered just slightly. Causing him to stop for a split of a second. Dolohov took a breath, then swung his wand like sword.

"_Penitusdeficio_!" a purple flame sliced through the air, like a whip. It sliced into the shield, causing a deep gash in the top of it. Harry remember this spell. He had seen Dolohov use it on Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. Then it was as if the spell did a double-take. And shot back into Dolohov. Dolohov let out a breath, a low and mournful song. And sank down to the ground.

Harry stood up, sweat was pouring from his forehead. He looked at the shield, apart form the deep gash, it still looked okay. Harry was so busy thinking whether the shield could still protect him from spells that he didn't hear Fenrir Greyback running towards his. It was luck that saved Harry. A split second before Fenrir dived at him, Harry turned slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him leap. In a reflex Harry raised the shield in front of his face. The corner of the shield caught Fenrir just above the left eye, as he collided with Harry. Fenrir's dirty claws, brushed across Harry's face. They both hit the ground. Harry's sword fell a few feet to his left. Fenrir was a little beside him, clutching over his eye. There was blood pouring down from a small but deep gash near his temple.

"I'll rip your throat out!" snarled Fenrir. "I'll feed on you your heart! I'll tear your skin off in strips!" Then he just screamed as he dived at Harry again. Harry reached out for his sword. His fingers gripped the handle reassuringly. He twisted it around to point it at Greyback. But Fenrir had already leapt at him. Harry saw his teeth bared, blood oozing out of his temple. He had no time to utter a word. His eyes closed themselves. He felt the claws dig into to his shoulders, but the fabric held out. Nothing happened. Harry wondered why he couldn't feel teeth pressing into his neck. He opened his eyes. Fenrir Greyback stared back at Harry, with a look of fear and agony. The only thing separated there two body's, was the sword of Griffindor, which was impaled into Fenrir's stomach. A single drop of blood fell from Fenrir's mouth, and hit Harry's right cheek. Harry looked into Fenrir's eyes. Harry no longer felt fear, but pity. Then he taught about all the children whose lives were ruined by this monster, and the pity was replaced by anger.

He took a breath.

"This is for Remus Lupin." he said. Fenrir's eyes whitened in panic. "_Bombardo_!"

Greyback's body was split at his torso. The two halves fell at either side of Harry.

Harry stood up. He started at Peter Pettigrew, who looked like he was frozen in fear.

Harry was drenched in blood, the sword shone a deep red glow, Fenrir's blood tipping it. Then Harry spoke.

"I saved your life once. I won't be quick to make the same mistake again."

Peter Pettigrew whimpered. Then dropped his wand, and turned into a scrawny brown rat. Harry never saw him again.

Turning around. Harry continued forward, knowing that he was now reaching his end.


	25. Family Ties

Harry heard their voices before he saw the owners of them. A shrill, almost insane with worry voice of a middle age woman. And the second, a low breathless wheeze that still demand force.

The body of Grawp, lay in front of the large throne-like chair that had haunted Harry's dreams for months. And in it, sat a bald grotesque creature.

"You will be silence you insolent bitch!" spat Voldemort, from the throne. "As I said before, you can follow your family as soon as your sister has gotten word back to me."

"But they'll be dead by then!" screamed the woman to his right. Harry recognised her as Draco's mother, Narcissa. "Just like Bellitrix! That's why she hasn't reported back! She's dead!"

"Silence!" commanded Voldemort striking Narcissa. She fell to the ground, when she raised herself, she was supporting a bloody lip.

There was a chuckle from a Death Eater to Voldemort's left. Voldemort cast his eyes towards the man.

"Something funny, Gibbon?" glared Voldemort.

The chuckling stopped.

"No my lord." said the Death Eater quietly.

"Because if you thought that one of my subjects disobeying orders was funny, that would make you an enemy wouldn't it? Maybe you should be looking for Miss Bellitrix. Do you volunteer?"

Gibbon stammered. "If…that's what you think I should do."

Voldemort growled lowly. "What about you, Mulciber? Or you Travers? Maybe you two should go looking for her. Hmm?"

Two Death Eater Harry hadn't even seen in the shadows moved uncomfortably.

"Because," Voldemort continued. "You may have noticed that I've only sent the creatures in first because I believe that the school is still dangerous! But if you think you can find her! Then by all means!" he shouted.

Voldemort began breathing very deeply. Harry could then see, that he was in fact weak. His breaths were deep wheezes. His hand seemed to be a dead weight, his wand lay limp in it.

"Gibbon!" shouted Voldemort. Gibbon jumped at the mention of his name. "Where is she!" he demanded.

"I…I don't-"

"Mulciber! Where is she!"

"I-

"SNAPE! WHERE IS BELLITRIX! WHERE IS NAGINI!" roared Lord Voldemort.

Snape seemed to appear out of the shadows to his side.

"I'm sure they will be here in a matter of minutes, my Lord." said Snape quietly.

"Nagini! She should be back by now!" wheezed Voldemort.

Harry could see that the effort was taking a toil. Voldemort's breathing continued to intensify.

"Where is Nagini! Where IS HARRY POTTER!" yelled Voldemort.

Snape paused. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, he's right behind that tree."

Before Harry could even think, the tree he was standing next, exploded in a burst of flames. The blast sent Harry to the ground. Ash and soot seemed to rain on top of him. His hair was singed, but apart from that, he was un-harmed.

"Don't kill him." ordered Snape and then he added. "not just yet."

"You always had keen eyes, _professor_." said Harry as he glanced around the group. He had a horrible feeling that he might die at any minute. His scar began to throb with pain. Beating, like a horrible second heart.

"Harry Potter." wheezed Voldemort, Harry could see that he was trying to control his breathing, trying to look stronger.

"Harry Potter! The boy who lived! I take it, that since you here, Bellitrix was un-able to finish her task?"

Harry forced a smile. "Yes. She was close. But you know I have a knack of 'staying alive'" Joking was all that Harry could do to stop his brain from panicking, and his feet from buckling.

"So you killed her?" Voldemort mused, he didn't seemed to broken up by the fact.

"She's dead if that's what you want to know." said Harry bravely, knowing full well that there was six wand trained on him.

"Well she played her part-"

"No!" interrupted Narcissa. "No! You killed her! You killed my sister!"

"Wasn't me." said Harry evenly.

"What about Lucius?" she demanded. "What about Draco? Did you kill them too!"

Harry thought about lying, but for a second he only saw Narcissa as a worried mother and wife.

"No." he answered "There alive. Unconscious perhaps. Trapped. But alive."

Nacissa's wand was trembling.

"I don't…I don't believe you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You killed them! Didn't you? Didn't you! _Crucio_!"

Harry raised the shield without thinking, the hex struck it soundly. The entire shield seemed to shake, then the spell shot back at Nacissa. Her screams filled the clearing, until she fell into unconsciousness.

The Death Eater called Travers, completely forgot Snape's (and more importantly Voldemort's) orders and shouted. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Again Harry parried the shot off the shield, and the spell rebounded into the chest of Gibbon. The Death Eater just had enough time to cast a quizzing look at Travers, before hitting the ground.

Harry could feel the shield crack as soon as the spell had hit it, but it still stayed together. Turning on the spot, Harry raised the sword and blasted Travers off his feet.

Voldemort had his wand raised.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted. Harry ducked as the spell flew over his head. Voldemort repeated it again and again. "_Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry dodged the next one, and swung the shield at the third. It sent the spell ricocheting into the trees. But the force of the spell shook the shield. The crack, split lengthways down it. Gold liquid oozed outwards. Harry tossed it to the side, and got ready for the next attack. But it didn't come.

There was a pause. Voldemort seemed in great agony, clutching his chest.

Mulciber glanced at him, waiting for some kind of order. But Harry had already aimed.

"Too slow." he said. "_Stupefy_!"

Mulciber slammed into the nearest tree.

"Severus! Severus! Do something!" ordered Voldemort, straining to breath.

Snape turned to Harry. He had barley moved in the entire brawl. Then he turned back to Voldemort.

"I would my Lord. But unfortunately, Mister Potter seems to have mastered the Imperius Curse. Yes." he said as if only realising something. "Yes, unfortunately I have no control of my body."

Snape simply raised the wand to his head, and said.

"_Dormio_."

He fell to the ground asleep.

Harry regarded Voldemort. Then he looked at the shield.

"That's it. Isn't it." Harry said. "If they get destroyed. It hurts you. Well it is part of your soul, I suppose. Wow. You must have been in agony, when I shoved the diadem down Nagini's throat."

"You mean?" wheezed Voldemort.

"Yeah I do." said Harry smugly. "I killed her, with a piece of you. Ironically. And this shield."

Harry picked a piece of the broken shield and tossed it to Voldemort. "Look familiar?"

Voldemort regarded the badger symbol of the centre of the shield.

"You knew." he growled. "But then you know I can't die unless you destroy them all." he added with a small smile. "See Potter! I didn't get this far, merely by luck!"

Voldemort cackled like a sick dying man.

Harry let him laugh. And then.

"Hey. Are you watching? Cause this is important."

Swinging the sword Harry dug it into the ground. Then he gabbed at the locket-wand combination, and pulled it free. As soon as it was separated form the sword, the locket and wand divided. The wand fell on the ground a foot away. Harry gripped the chain tightly.

"No!" screamed Voldemort as soon as he recognised the locket.

"This is gonna hurt." said Harry swinging the locket into the standing sword.

The metal shell shattered against the perfect blade.

Voldemort screamed in agony, his hand was held to his chest as if holding on for dear life.

Harry regarded the smashed locket in his hand. It was cracked in two, and was leaking a dark green liquid. Harry looked at Voldemort as he writhed in pain.

"Horcruxes. Fool proof." Harry said.

Voldemort shot him a look of absolute venom.

"I'm not the fool here, Potter! You have gotten far. But not far enough. Your wand is gone. But I still have mine." Voldemort heavily raised his hand. "You are now standing in front of me defenceless. Alone. Ready to die!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about the last two." said a voice to Harry's left. Voldemort and Harry turned to see a girl and boy appear form under a cloak a few feet away.

Hermione and Ron stood in the clearing, still holding the thing wrapped up in the purple cloth. Harry was filled with relief. But it quickly vanished when he saw Voldemort raising him wand.

"_Crucio!" he shouted. Ron pulled Hermione out of the way, and caught the blast of the spell. He let out a small cry, and fell to the ground. Hermione turned to Harry._

"_Harry!" she called. "Catch!"_

_She tossed the cloth covered objected into the air. Voldemort's eyes followed it's progress through the air. The cloth fell away from it as it flew. Harry jumped and caught it. Landing, he turned to aim a large revolver at Lord Voldemort._

"_What-!?" attempted Voldemort._

"_It's a gift." replied Harry. "From my mother's side." and fired._


	26. The End

As the wand slipped out of Voldemort's hand, Harry let the revolver hit the ground. It let out a dull thud as it struck the earth. Then, turning he ran over to Ron who was trying to stand.

"Alright?" he asked him.

"Been better," said Ron with a grin. And then because he couldn't think of anything else to say, "Nice shot."

Harry attempted a smile.

"Thanks. So…you were with me the whole time?"

Hermione shook her head. "We lost you for ages. We got caught in a war-zone between the centaurs and the spiders. We found you just before your duel with Dolohov."

"Oh yeah. That was cool." said Ron admiringly as he stood up. "What are we going to do with him?" indicating with his head at Voldemort.

"Leave him?" suggested Hermione. "I don't feel like carrying a dead dark wizard. Even with a wand."

"Ah. There's a thought. His wand." said Ron. He walked over to the throne. As he picked it up, he turned to them.

"Could be worth something. He-who-must-not…Voldemort…Voldemort's wand." he said this with a nervous grin, but still quietly. Just in case Voldemort would wake up screaming.

Which is exactly what happened.

"Sweet God!" screamed Ron, almost as load as Voldemort. "He's alive!"

Ron backed away, Voldemort's wand trained on it's former master.

"I thought you shot him!" said Hermione a forceful whisper.

"I did!" said Harry in disbelief.

"Fools!" screamed Voldemort, his voice was rasping wheeze. It sounded as if his throat was filled with blood. "Thinking that a primitive Muggle…weapon could….could destroy the Dark Lord."

"That performance would be more convincing if it wasn't for that wound in your chest." said Harry bravely.

"If my body dies now, I will not be finished. I still have one piece left. One last life-line."

Harry actually laughed at this, whether he found this at all funny, was not the point.

"I never thought you were one to bluff?" said Harry.

Voldemort let out a laugh that was closer to a cough. "You do not believe me? What do I care. But know this. I will be back. And then , there will not be any chance. None at all. You will go to sleep. And you will never feel the knife to your throat. And this is my victory, you rest easy now, because you will not know which sleep will be your last."

"You're lying!" said Harry forcefully. "Dumbledore said you only got six done. You were never able to make the seventh. You died before you could."

"Oh yes." said Voldemort wheezing. "Because Dumbledore would know wouldn't he? Always knew everything he did."

"We could…take the memory from him." suggested Hermione raising his wand. "see if he's telling the truth?"

Voldemort glared at her. "You can't."

"Oh and why's that." asked Harry.

"Because…because I don't know where it is." said Voldemort slowly.

"What?" said Harry eyes wide with surprise.

"But when I find it!" continued Voldemort.

"Wait, wait. You don't know where a piece of you soul is?"

Voldemort grinded his teeth in anger as Harry began to laugh again.

"When I killed you mother," said Voldemort angrily, this stopped Harry's laughter quickly. "And you survived. I admit I only had six. But…when my body was returned to me, I could feel a seventh piece. Out there somewhere. I don't know when I made it, but I did. And I'll find it. And then I'll come for you. All of you. And make myself a brand new set of Horcruxes." he grinned balefully. "But that's the future. Let's live in the present. Although I doubt any of us shall be living for much longer."

"What?" demanded Ron. "You unarmed. Near-dead."

"Can't you feel them?" asked Voldemort with a hint of pretence in his voice. "There getting closer. Are you sure you can't feel them? Oh yes, Harry can. Can't you Harry?"

For Harry had spun around, in panic. Feeling a creeping cold flood slowly over them all.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. "We've got to get out of here. We'll find that seventh piece. But now we have to leave."

Ron's and Hermione Patronus' appeared beside them.

They turned to Harry when he hadn't moved.

"Mate!" said Ron. "Come on! Get your stag-on!"

But Harry was thinking, of something that he heard years, and years ago. Just after he had found out he was a wizard. Hagrid had said something. It came back to him.

"_Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. Thats what yeh get when a powerful evil curse touches yeh!"_

But that's not…Harry stopped, he couldn't think. He couldn't even hear Ron and Hermione shouting at him.

Then he remembered Dumbledore, years ago.

"_You can speak Parseltongue, Harry because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue."_

Ron shook Harry roughly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "we're in a bit of a rush."

"Oh my God…" said Harry as realisation hit. "Nagini knew."

"What?" said Ron clearly confused. "The snake?"

"Guys!" said Hermione "I see one. There here!"

"Okay Harry. Snap out of this!" said Ron roughly.

But Harry was thinking of what Nagini had said just before she died.

"_We are the same. We both have the same part within us. Die now human. Die now, one of the seven."_

"She knew." said Harry numbly.

He turned to them. "I know what I have to do. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Ron was completely at loss. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry! Ron!" screamed Hermione "There's hundreds of them!"

Harry looked around at the hundreds of Dementors circled around them. He picked up his wand from the ground. Then he turned to them.

"I'm sorry. But you have to go. It's me. The final piece is me."

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about. We have to go!" said Hermione.

Harry raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted, thinking of when he made love to Ginny. The giant silver stag burst through a swarm of Dementor's, creating an opening.

"Go." he told them. "You have to go."

They both hesitated. "But Harry…" attempted Hermione.

"Please it's the only way this can end." he told them. "Now go! Before it's too late."

But Ron wasn't moving.

"Please Ron. Please, for our friendship. For everything. For giving me a family. Please go. Please." Harry said. There was the faintness of a weakness in Harry's words.

A tear fell from his eyes. "Please."

Ron closed his eyes. And nodded.

They turned to run, when Harry stopped them.

"Tell Ginny…tell her I'm sorry. Tell her…" he swallowed. "She knows."

Hermione and Ron ran down the narrow gap, their Patronus' to their side.

Leaving Harry alone. The Dementor's swarmed around him. For a split second Harry wondered if Voldemort was still alive, clinging on. But he put it out of his mind. And faced the oncoming horde.

"Hiya fellahs." he said addressing the mob. "Now this is embarrassing. You're all wearing the same outfit."

They raced at him, his body was turned to ice. He didn't even try to use his wand. He let it drop to the ground. At least there were safe. At least they were safe.

There is no feeling worse then despair. Despair pulled at Harry from all angles. Every breath was an icicle trough his lungs. Harry couldn't even scream, his body wouldn't allow it.

A wrinkled hand pulled him up of the ground. It's strong grip, prevented anything more then the smallest of breaths. The Dementor lowered it hood, as all of the others, seemed to cling onto Harry, sucking up any happiness he had left.

Harry gazed into eye-less face. It opened it's mouth and sucked deeply. Harry felt dry, diseased lips pressing against his. His body felt as if it was being eaten up, one cell at a time. Then he felt it, something, something that wasn't agony. Something that wasn't despair. It was as if Harry could see this small scrap of black, being pulled out of his body.

The Dementor let out a small sigh, then shook all over. The grip vanished and Harry hit the ground.

He stared up at the creature.

"Keep it." he told the Dementor with an exhausted smile. "It's not mine."

Harry energy drained away. No longer did his body want to stay awake. And why would it?

His consciousness slipped into blackness. Believing it would never awake again.

So Harry was surprised when, he awoke only a moment later. His vision was blurred. He ordered his eyes to close. He didn't want to know what would happen to himself. But his eyes stayed open, as if they was too tired to obey the order.

Black blurry figure moved all around him. They shifted and converted, unable to stay still. Then a bright silver 'thing' appeared. The black figures seemed to disperse. The he saw a new figure. It was a man riding…something…a hippogriff maybe. Sirius? Was he in heaven? But then what was Buckbeck doing here? Buckbeck wasn't dead. Or maybe he was. A voice inside his head wondered if Hippogriffs went to heaven. The man was beginning to focus. In fact, Harry then noticed that the 'Hippogriff' had no head, and instead was replaced by a human torso.

In Harry's delirious state, he began to wonder if Sirius was a centaur. But then Harry heard a voice. A girl's voice.

"Harry! Harry!" screamed Ginny. "Can you hear me!"

Harry's vision zoomed back into sharp focus. Ginny was standing over him. He skin was a horribly peeled, and tears poured down her face, leaving her eyes a sore red. Harry knew then and there, that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

"Firenze! Firenze! Help me lift him." she called.

The centaur gently lifted Harry's dazed body, onto his back. Ginny sat behind him, keeping him steady.

She whispered in his ear.

"It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm not going to let you go."


	27. Epilogue

Three Months Later.

Kingsly Shacklebolt stood before them. "Are you ready?" he asked.

The three looked at each other, and nodded. Led by Shacklebolt they walked down a grey tiled corridor. They didn't say anything , but now and then cast 'We made it' looks to each other.

Kingsly broke the silence.

"How is Ginny?" he asked.

"She's okay. She didn't want to come inside. She didn't want to see." said Harry.

"Understandably." said Shacklebolt nodding.

"Why are they still here?" said Ron so loudly that Kingsly stopped in his footsteps.

"They…I assume you are referring to are the Dementors?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn right." said Ron with a frown.

"They…still have there uses. But I am trying to limit that, and their population. You understand, of course that we can't just wipe out a species."

Ron let out a snort that seemed to mean that's exactly what he would like to do.

Kingsly continued walking.

"So…." said Hermione. "Mr Shacklebolt?"

"Mr?" he inquired.

"I assume it goes with your new promotion. Mr. TheMinister'sRightHandMan." she said with a grin.

Kingsly actually chuckled at this.

"But…why would somebody like…him…still need Dementor's." she asked.

Kingsly was solemn.

"You shall see."

They reached a large metal door. To the wall on the side, there was a huge window.

"Magically sealed." said Shacklebolt rapping on the window with his knuckles. "We can hear and see every little thing that goes on in there. But he doesn't even know the window's here. Well, I mean he wouldn't even know, if there was any part still left."

Harry drew a breath. Ron felt sick. Hermione couldn't bare to watch.

Voldemort lay, strapped to a chair, with so many chains that most of his body was obscured from view. His face was a wide-eyed abyss of emotions. His breaths were deep hisses.

Around him stood three Dementor. They were chained to the chair. They wasn't a second when they weren't sucking the life from him.

"But!" stammered Ron. "Why are they here!? How can he need them?"

Kingsly looked away. "Usually, when someone…has been 'kissed'…there body just becomes an empty shell. There just like a zombie. Un-moving, un-thinking, eventually they just die of starvation, unless we force feed them through tubes." As he said this he pointed to a blue plastic tube sticking out of Voldemort's stomach.

"But him…It's not the case."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

As if in answer, Voldemort's whole body shook.

"He's still moving." said Kingsly unnecessarily. "But he's completely contained." he continued. "You have nothing to worry about. As soon as the case goes through, hopefully we can get an execution.

"I hope he stays like this." said Harry slowly. "This can be his execution."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We go?" asked Ron.

He nodded. But he turned to look through the window again. And he didn't tell them.

He didn't tell them that every time Voldemort breathed out. That little hiss.

He was speaking Parseltongue.

Every single breath.

"I will return."

Every.

"I will return."

Single.

"I will return."

Breath.

Harry stared at the chain covered, tube filled nightmare.

"And I'll be waiting." he said.

And the three of them walked back down the corridor.


	28. Notes

Wow! It's finally finished! Dear God! Woohoo! That story took me nearly two years. (There was a big gap in the middle of that but still!)

I just wanted a little bit at the end to give you a bit of information and acknowledgments.

(I wouldn't read this if you want to read the story first. SPOILERS!)

Firstly. What did you think?

Did you see the Filch thing coming. Yeah…suuuuure ya did.

Zver.

I always imagined it pronounced "Zev-ear."

But that's just me.

He's from the Ukraine. And he's only a few weeks older then Ron.

I had decided that he would fall for Demezla, but I realised there was quite an age gap. So I gave him Lavender. Don't they make a lovely couple?

I would be honoured if somebody wanted to use him in one of their story. I just want a little mention of it at the end maybe, and just to ask that you tell me first.

He's going to play a part in some of my next few stories.

I know I left Hagrid completely out. Hadn't planned that. It just happened. He was fighting in the battle, but I just never got around to describe it.

Now. Sinead Tomey is named after a friend of mine. (although she spells it Twomey)

But in real life she's not a bitch. She's actually quite nice.

Molly McGonagall is named after another friend. (Probably the only person I know who knows more about Harry Potter then me) (sorry I killed you.)

I have no idea why "The Gifts Form the Founders" is all underlined...

I also want to thank my girlfriend. Who with her encouragement and kind words let me finish it faster.

Thanks baby.

And finally I want to thank you. If you stuck with it the whole way. And if you enjoyed it.

Cheers!


End file.
